Legend of the Hood
by Flynne
Summary: King August is lost at sea and his niece April is left to rule on her own. The Shredder invades, leaving April a prisoner in her own kingdom. The only ones who resist are a group of outlaws and their mysterious leader, The Hood. When April sees a chance to defeat the Shredder, she reaches out to The Hood, knowing he is her only chance to win her kingdom back. A 2k3 "Robin Hood" AU.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was written for the Mini Bang on tumblr, a two-month-long collaboration between artists and authors - so this story is being posted all at once instead of one chapter at a time. (Don't worry, I won't make a habit of posting multiple chapters at once.) _;) _To read the other stories, visit tmntbigbang dot tumblr dot com. Thanks to ikiracake and nannysknickerleg for being sounding boards for this beast, and HUGE THANKS to theherocomplex for organizing the Mini Bang! _

_I had a lot of fun with this story! I hope you enjoy it. _:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The soldiers surrounding the convoy glanced warily from side to side as the wagons moved beneath the shade of the trees. Here and there a songbird chirped sleepily, breaking up the monotonous murmuring of the leaves, but otherwise the forest was silent. The quiet only made the men nervous, and the shifting dappled shadows seemed sinister.

The oppressive silence finally unnerved one of the men, and he drew his sword, blade glinting in the sunlight. Tension immediately skyrocketed as a handful of other men rested their hands on their sword hilts, looking around sharply to see what had caused the alarm.

The leader's face darkened in irritation. "Enough!" he hissed. He stalked forward, drawing his own sword to strike his underling with the flat of the blade. "Put your weapon away!" he ordered. "We've got enough to do without superstition slowing us down."

The soldier looked sullen, but obeyed. Even so, his leader's rebuke didn't stop him from speaking his mind. "It's not superstition. Men who enter the forest often don't come out. It doesn't hurt to be on guard."

The leader scowled, sheathing his sword as he moved back to the front of the convoy. "There's a difference between caution and cowardice," he said cuttingly. The next moment, his body thudded to the ground with an arrow buried in the throat.

There was a moment of shouting, of the hiss of arrows and the clash of blade-on-blade…

...and then the forest was silent once more.

* * *

><p>The Shredder's enraged roar echoed to the topmost turret of the castle. Lady April O'Neil was unable to suppress a startled flinch as the sound rattled the stone walls of her room. She wasn't sure if she should feel elation or worry; the wrath of the Shredder was terrible to behold, but if he was this furious...it must mean the outlaws had struck again.<p>

She had to know what was going on.

April set aside her book and stood, the hem of her blue gown swishing silently around her feet as she made her way cautiously down the hallway and descended the staircase. She flinched at the sound of another roar and the crash of shattering glass, but kept going, staying close to the wall and darting glances over her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't be caught.

By the time she reached the entrance to the throne room, the bellows of rage had faded to cold, calculating fury. "Your men have failed me again, Sheriff Stockman," the Shredder growled.

"Lord Shredder, the outlaws are getting stronger," the sheriff answered. From his defensive tone, April could imagine his shoulders straightening indignantly. "They didn't used to attack so frequently."

"I don't _care_ what they _used to do_, Sheriff. I care about what they are doing _now_, and _now_ they have stolen three wagons and killed fifteen of your men!"

April was too tense to smile, but she felt a burst of pride for these mysterious outlaws who had caused the usurper so much trouble for the past four years. One month to the day that her uncle August's ship was lost at sea, the Shredder and his armies had moved in, a crushing force that had overwhelmed her own army in a matter of days, and Oroku Saki had stolen the throne that had rightfully been hers.

The first outlaw attacks had begun scarcely six months later. Weapons and supplies disappeared when passing through the forest. The soldiers sent to escort the convoys were never seen again. And before long, the outlaws were robbing tax collectors. Those men, however, were allowed to live...and they returned to the town with tales of masked and hooded bandits. The leader of the outlaws became known as simply "The Hood", and his skill with a bow and arrow soon became legendary, even moreso when the gold liberated from the tax collectors found its mysterious way back into the hands of the destitute people it had been taken from.

April wished she could stay outside the door to listen, but she knew she couldn't linger. The Shredder had spared her life when he had overtaken the kingdom, but she knew her safety was precarious. She sent a silent _thank you_ out to the outlaws, wherever they were, but before she could turn to go, her upper arm was firmly seized and a disdainful voice broke the silence.

"And what are _you_ doing out here?"

April turned with a scowl, wrenching her arm out of Karai's grip. "This castle is my home. I don't owe you any explanation for where I go."

"This castle belongs to the Shredder and he allows you to live here," Karai corrected coldly. She flicked her wrist and a short dagger appeared in her palm. "You are lucky that he allows you as much freedom as he does, but perhaps he will change his mind once he learns that you have been spying." She did not touch April again, but herded her into the throne room with minute gestures of her dagger.

Sheriff Stockman and the Shredder turned when April and Karai entered the room.

"Master." Karai bowed. "She was eavesdropping in the hall."

"Was she, now?" The Shredder turned his dark gaze on April "Your people have continued to trouble me, princess."

She looked at him stonily. "If they are so much trouble, perhaps you should return to your own land where you belong."

The scowl on the high-cheekboned face deepened. "If a reward for the outlaws' capture will not convince the villagers to turn them in, more force is needed." He turned to Stockman. "Sheriff, you will issue a decree that anyone caught helping or sheltering the outlaws will be immediately arrested. Even suspicion of giving aid will be enough to warrant imprisonment. You will also double the monthly tax in order to help fund the efforts to capture these criminals. None are exempt. Perhaps then these outlaws will finally be caught and disposed of."

Stockman nodded briskly. "Yes, sir!"

April remained silent, fuming at the knowledge that there was nothing she could do or say. Her face remained blank, but the angry flush creeping up her cheeks betrayed her, and the Shredder's eyes narrowed in satisfied triumph. "You may escort her ladyship back to her quarters, Karai," he said.

Karai bowed her head, but when she reached out to take April's arm, April jerked away. She gave Karai a tight-lipped glare, then turned and left of her own accord. It galled her that every step felt like a retreat, but there was nothing she could do; even her servants had been dismissed. Her soldiers had been absorbed and dispersed throughout the Shredder's army to prevent them from banding together. Everyone from the scullery maid to the head of the palace guard was loyal to the Shredder, and with every day that passed, she found herself placing more hope in these unseen outlaws, grateful for their loyalty and hoping against hope that somehow, impossibly, they would help rid her kingdom of the invading tyrant.

* * *

><p>The next five months were among the hardest the kingdom had ever faced. The Shredder was true to his word. A curfew was enforced, early enough that it made it difficult for farmers to tend their livestock. High taxes lined the Shredder's coffers while his subjects slowly went hungry. The heavy tramp of patrolling soldiers echoed perpetually in the city streets, but more frightening were the slinking dark shapes of the Shredder's shadow warriors. Clad in black, swift and soundless, the spies and assassins paralyzed the people with fear.<p>

Stockman and his men redoubled their efforts to ferret out those who would dare to assist the outlaws. The slightest hint of suspicion was enough to bring the full force of the law down, and neighbors gave each other mistrustful looks while passing in the street. Not a week went by without word that someone had been arrested. The jails were full to overflowing, both with folk under suspicion of collusion, and for those unable to pay their taxes. And still...still, the outlaws continued to plague the Shredder's forces.

April was all but confined to her quarters. Before, she had been allowed to roam the palace and the grounds at will. Now, after her most recent attempt at eavesdropping, a guard was posted at her door at all times, and she had an armed escort whenever she left the wing of the palace where her rooms were located.

She sat in her window on a gray afternoon, looking down at the castle courtyard. The village had been humming with increased activity over the past three weeks, leading up to the Shredder's annual tournament of arms. Fighters came from all parts of the kingdom, as well as from surrounding lands, to compete with each other and the Shredder's soldiers. It was a way for the Shredder to flaunt his strength, as well as conscript new fighters from among the champions.

April's brow furrowed thoughtfully. It was the one time of year when the Shredder spent a considerable amount of time outside the fortified castle. The one time of year when he would be most vulnerable to attack. But even outside the castle grounds, he was heavily guarded. No one had yet dared to attempt it…

...but what if the outlaws would? April's heart thumped a little faster at the thought. They had already proven that they were brave enough and skilled enough to thwart the Shredder's men - even after the usurper had even begun sending his shadow warriors with the convoys. No one else had been able to defeat those soldiers.

April's eyes hardened, and in a split second, she made her decision. She was going to ask the outlaws for help. She hopped down from the window sill and crossed over to her wardrobe. She hadn't worn her foresting clothes in years - not since the Shredder had taken over - but she had kept them all the same.

She pulled on the brown trousers and leather boots, covering her linen tunic and bright hair with a green hooded cloak. She locked her door and crossed to the window, hesitating just a moment before stepping onto the ledge. April didn't have a ladder or rope to climb down, but there was a wide-spreading oak tree not far from her window. Her heart thumped uneasily, but her face was set in a determined frown. She gave herself to the mental count of three, then jumped.

She caught hold of an overhanging branch, hands stinging from the bark and shoulders straining as her arms bore the brunt of her weight. The branch bobbed up and down, making her stomach lurch uneasily, but the limb held. She worked her way over to the trunk, then swung down bit by bit until she reached the ground.

Although the courtyard was a hive of activity, nobody had noticed her descent. The Shredder's soldiers were patrolling the perimeter, but the courtyard was full of merchants, construction workers, and artisans all going about their tasks. And over at the edge of the yard, a train of wagons was being loaded with arms and supplies.

April slipped cautiously into a crowd of workers, shouldering a quiver of arrows and moving towards one of the covered wagons. She hesitated only briefly before climbing into the back. It was already nearly full of weapons. She navigated between the sharp bundles and wedged herself in the back corner of the wagon, holding the quiver upright on her lap to hide herself from view. The wagon rocked a few times as crew members added last-minute items to the load, and then with a lurch, they were moving.

April hugged the quiver tightly, nerves tingling. She heard the heavy chains clanking as the massive gates swung open to let the wagons out of the courtyard. The noise of the city gradually faded away into the quiet rustling of the trees, the creak of the harness, and the tramp of booted feet from the soldiers surrounding the wagon. She didn't have much of a plan beyond getting out of the palace; she was pretty sure the wagons with weapons would be going through the forest to one of the Shredder's distant outposts. Either the convoy would be attacked by the outlaws, or she'd try to slip away into the woods and find them on her own...although she hadn't quite worked out how she was going to sneak out of the wagon without being seen by the guards.

The further into the woods they traveled, the more tense the soldiers became. Even concealed out of sight, April could feel the guards' caution increasing. She eased her hand out from behind her quiver and pulled a long knife free from a bundle of weapons. The hilt was too broad for her hand to curl around comfortably, but she'd been taught how to defend herself and she knew that if she had to use the weapon, she'd be able to. The watchfulness in the atmosphere changed...and somehow, April knew that _they _were the ones being watched.

She didn't hear the hiss of the arrow, but she heard the choked gasp as the first soldier fell. The driver's whip cracked and the horses surged forward. April tumbled against the wooden floorboards, unable to brace herself in time. The forest erupted with furious cries - but the only voices were those of the Shredder's men as they were cut down. April clapped a hand against her mouth to muffle her startled exclamation as the taut canvas roof gave a thump like a great drum as someone landed on top and bounded towards the front of the wagon. The driver let out a horrible strangled cry and the wagon blundered to a halt.

April clutched her knife more tightly, unsure whether she was relieved or horrified. Although just a few minutes had passed, the sounds of fighting from outside were already dwindling. A bright beam of light flooded the dim interior of the wagon, but it was almost immediately blocked out when a cloaked figure climbed inside. The face was covered by a hood and scarf, and a forest-green mask concealed the eyes.

The outlaw's eyes snapped wide when he caught sight of her, and he whirled his weapons into his hands. She dropped her knife - letting it fall close by in case she needed it - and held out one hand defensively while pulling her hood away from her face with the other. "It's okay! I'm a friend. I'm not with the Shredder," she said, speaking firmly but quietly so her voice wouldn't carry outside the wagon.

Gloved hands clenched around the weapons they held. April had never seen anything like them - two pairs of wooden rods joined by a short length of chain - but judging from the way their solid weight had slapped against the outlaw's palms as he pulled them free, she could tell that a single blow would be crippling, if not lethal.

"Why are you here?" came the wary response.

Breathing a little more easily now that she was pretty sure she wouldn't be attacked, she carefully got to her feet, standing as straight as she could in the small space. "I am April, niece of King August, and I stowed away in the hopes of meeting you. I desire an audience with the Hood."

The outlaw didn't answer right away, staring at her in wide-eyed wonder. April took advantage of the lull to study him. The folds of his cloak couldn't completely hide the fact that his short, broad silhouette was something other than human, and his gloved hands had only three fingers.

She flinched back a little as he spun his weapons in his hands, but before she could blink, they were tucked out of sight beneath his cloak, and the outlaw had bent in a deep bow that would have been comical if it weren't so graceful. "My lady." Even behind the mask, she could see his eyes crinkle in a smile. "Well, Your Highness, I am not the Hood, but I can take you to him."

He beckoned to her and slipped out of the opening of the wagon. April smiled a little shakily, but followed after. Her smile became more genuine as she saw him waiting on the ground outside the wagon, gallantly holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and hopped down, looking around nervously at the scattered bodies of the Shredder's men. Other green-cloaked figures milled about beside the road, but they flitted in and out of the underbrush so quickly she couldn't be sure how many there were.

One outlaw, a tall man with wide shoulders, broke free from the edge of the trees and strode over to join them. A pair of startlingly blue eyes were all April could see of his face as he peered curiously at her. "Who's that?"

"She's the princess!" her companion said. "Don't you recognize her?"

A gruff voice coming from over her head made her jump. "What's she doing here?" April turned in the direction of the voice and saw someone standing on top of the wagon. His dress and build were nearly identical to that of her companion, but the mask that concealed his eyes was crimson. The color matched the blood staining the gleaming blades of the short knives he held in his hands. April remembered the choked cry that had come from the wagon driver. She was careful to keep her face calm and impassive, but her stomach clenched uneasily all the same.

"She wants to see the Hood."

A derisive snort came from beneath the scarf concealing the red-masked outlaw's face. "'Course she does. She came from the palace, didn't she? How do we know she's not a spy?"

"Only by my word." April squared her shoulders. "It's said that the Hood and his outlaws are loyal to the crown. If it's true, you have nothing to fear from me."

"She's telling the truth about who she is," the first outlaw said. "I recognize her face."

"So do I, but it doesn't mean she's not a spy."

"Then blindfold me," April said. "Take the long way home; take me to a meeting spot you never use...just take me to see the Hood." She stared up at the outlaw unblinkingly. "I want him to help me overthrow the Shredder."

The two outlaws exchanged a glance, then looked to the third. The man gave a lopsided shrug. "It's not up to me. But if it were, I'd say she seems all right." The one with the red mask finally gave a grudging nod.

"Okay, stand still," the first one said. He moved around out of sight behind her, then held his hand out where she could see it. His green mask was untied and draped loosely over his palm. April knew what he wanted. She took the mask and bound it around her eyes, turning it so the eye openings were on the side of her head.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Your Highness?"

She heard the note of playfulness in his voice and smirked. "Well, somewhere between one and three, that much I know…"

She was rewarded by a burst of surprised laughter. "I like you, Highness."

"Well, the feeling is mutual," she replied, pleasantly surprised when she found that she truly meant it. "And please, just call me April."

"As you wish, April." She didn't have to see him to tell that he was grinning. "And now, if you'll permit me…" His thick, gloved fingers curled around her hand in a grip that felt unusual but secure, giving her a gentle tug to get her moving.

April skipped forward a step or two to hold on to the outlaw's arm with her free hand as he steered her into the brush. The low rumble of the second outlaw's voice resonated in the clearing as he ordered his companions to hide the bodies - a shiver ran down her spine - and take the wagon and horses along with them. She didn't hear him following, but after a few moments, she could tell that he had joined them and was walking along at her side as she followed them blindly deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was hard to keep track of time as they traveled. They moved quickly, but the outlaw proved a capable guide. Even if April's boots caught and scuffed in the bracken, he anticipated her stumbling and she never once was in danger of falling. The overcast day prevented her from noting the position of the sun, and once or twice the outlaws paused and turned her on the spot, so by the time the tangled brush beneath her feet smoothed out into soft grass, she had thoroughly lost all sense of direction.

"We'll wait here for a minute," her guide said in a low voice, bringing her to a halt. "Raph's going to get him."

"Okay." April found herself gripping his arm rather tightly and forced herself to loosen her hold. Even though she found herself trusting this undoubtedly dangerous stranger, the idea of coming face to face with the legendary Hood made her pulse skip a little faster. Instead of dwelling on her uneasiness, she forced herself to ponder what her companion had let slip. What sort of name was _Raph_?

No sound heralded the Hood's approach, but she felt her companion's posture become more alert, and there was a sharpness to the air that hadn't been there. Before she had time to process the change, the outlaw had unfurled the mask from her face and released her, leaving her blinking in the hazy daylight.

The Hood stood before her, barely a dozen feet away. He, too, was cloaked and hooded, and a dark green mask obscured his eyes. They regarded each other for a brief moment before he bent in a respectful bow. "Your Highness." His voice was calm and steady, and although he did not speak loudly, there was a note of authority in his tone. "I'm honored by your presence."

"Thank you for meeting with me," she replied.

He acknowledged her with a nod. "My brother told me you have a plan to defeat the Shredder."

April's brows lifted slightly. _Brother?_ She didn't have time to ponder it, though, taking hold of her confidence in both hands as she answered. "I have the beginnings of a plan. And I'll need your help. You know the Shredder's annual tournament of arms is coming soon?" He nodded again. "He's surrounded by soldiers, but he leaves the palace to watch the final rounds of the tournament, and the winner's circle is in front of the royal box. The tournament winners would be close enough to reach him...and most of his commanders." She took a deep breath, then plowed ahead. "Even though you live deep in the woods, you must know that by now your skill with the bow is legendary. If you won the archery contest, you'd be close enough to the Shredder to have a shot at him."

The Hood didn't answer right away, and as he studied her, April began to feel foolish. It was barely an _idea_, let alone a plan...and now that she'd voiced it aloud, it sounded futile even to her own ears.

But even though April didn't see him move, he must have given off some sort of cue, because the red-masked outlaw abruptly stepped forward to glare at his leader. "You're _not _really thinking about this. It's suicide!"

"No one has tried it before."

"Because they know it's _suicide!_"

"Stand down, Raphael." The order was stern, but not unkind, and although Raphael was visibly fuming beneath his cowl, he obeyed. The Hood turned his attention back to April. "Go on, Your Highness."

"I'm afraid I don't have more of a plan than what I just told you," she admitted. Raphael folded his arms across his chest with a huff, but didn't speak. "But after all these years, you and your men are the only ones who are still able to resist the Shredder. I can't overthrow him on my own and I have no one else to turn to for help."

"It could work." A new voice broke the silence, and a third outlaw emerged from the trees. His silhouette beneath his coak was similar to the others, but he stood several inches taller. A long fighting staff was strapped to his back over his cloak. "If we had enough men...it could work."

"No way," Raphael objected.

"We have time to plan," the Hood said. "The tournament isn't for another two weeks."

"You're not goin' in there alone."

"You're right. I won't." the Hood turned to address Raphael. "We've been fighting a war of attrition, and we have fewer men. Eventually, no matter how much I don't like to say it, we're going to lose. We have to strike a blow, and we have to do it soon. Her Highness has pointed out an opportunity."

"Please, you don't need to call me that," April said. "Just 'April' is fine. And...Raphael?" She waited until he looked at her. "My intent isn't to use you as cannon fodder. I know it's risky. But I also know that you're the only ones who can do it. If it helps…" She stood a little straighter. "I'm not asking you to fight alone. I'll be in the royal box. And I can help. Karai - the Shredder's lieutenant - will be there, too. It may not be much, but I can try to take her out."

"You?" Raphael's voice was heavy with doubt.

The suspicion and objections hadn't bothered April, but his near-mocking tone did. "Yes! Me!" Her brows drew together and she lifted her chin. "I may be the princess, but I _have _learned how to fight. You claim to be loyal to the crown, but if this is the way you act when your ruler asks for your help, it makes me wonder exactly where your loyalties lie - with me, or with yourself!"

The crimson-banded eyes narrowed. The taller outlaw behind him put a restraining hand on his shoulder, but April shook her head. "No, let him speak. I'm not like the Shredder; my subjects have always had free rein to speak. Go ahead, Raphael. I'll listen."

For a long moment, Raphael was silent. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides before he let out a long sigh and said in a low voice, "I never said I wasn't loyal. I'm just not gonna let anyone throw my brothers' lives away, no matter who they are. April."

She ignored the sarcasm he used when he said her name. "I'm not going to throw their lives away. I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe you had a chance of succeeding. Because that's what I'm doing. I'm _asking_. I'm not ordering you." Her voice softened. "But truthfully, if you don't help, I don't see a way out for us."

"She's right, Raph," the Hood said quietly. He lifted his hand, pulled down his hood, and removed the scarf shielding the lower half of his face. One by one, the others followed suit. April's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she smiled. Well, that explained the unusual silhouettes beneath the cloaks. April had met Demi-humans before, and she'd known a few well enough to call them friends. But she'd never heard of Demi-humans who were turtles.

"My name is Leonardo," he said. "These are my brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo. You've already become acquainted with Raphael," he said, mouth quirking sardonically.

Michelangelo - the one who had helped her down from the wagon - waved and grinned cheerfully at her. "You'll have to forgive Leo's formality. I'm Mikey, this is Raph, and _that_ is Little Don."

April couldn't bite back a grin. Donatello was half a head taller than his brothers. "_Little_ Don?"

Don chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was the smallest when we were young. It started out as a nickname and then…" He shrugged. "Friar Mikey, here, thinks it's funny."

That was enough to make April laugh in spite of herself. Mikey feigned a look of hurt, pressing his hand against his chest. "You don't believe that I'm a turtle of the cloth?"

"Even you have to admit that you're not what most people expect when they meet a friar," she answered, quirking an eyebrow.

"I will confess that my appearance and present career move is a bit _unorthodox_, but…" Mikey broke off with an indignant yelp as Raph whacked him on the back of the head. He scowled at his brother in mock indignation and rubbed where he'd been swatted.

Pieces had been clicking into place as April began to absorb her situation, though, and she turned her attention to Raph again. "Raphael...you're not...Raphael Scarlet, are you?"

The brothers sobered at once, and although none of them visibly moved, April sensed their subtle protective shift in weight towards Raph. Raph, however, looked defiant. "What of it?" he asked.

April didn't answer. Even before the Shredder's takeover four years ago, that name had been emblazoned on "wanted" posters throughout the kingdom. Tales of his ruthlessness were well-known, even in the smallest and most remote villages.

It was Leo that broke the silence. "My brother does not deserve his reputation," he said quietly. "With respect, Lady April...even before the Shredder invaded, your kingdom wasn't free from corruption. The Sheriff in our hometown of York acted in his own best interest; Sheriff Stockman is far from unique."

April sighed. "After the way I've seen him and all the under-sheriffs ally themselves with the Shredder, I believe you." She met Raph's gaze. "You don't owe me an explanation right now," she said seriously. "And after this is over, I'll make sure you're not punished for crimes you didn't commit."

Raph didn't exactly smile, but the defensive set of his shoulders eased. "Guess that's as fair an offer as I'm gonna get."

A rustling in the brush heralded the return of the turtles' tall companion. He hesitated briefly, seeing the turtles standing without their hoods, then pulled off his own hood and scarf that concealed his face. "Whew! Glad we're done wearing these things for now. You know, I don't like to complain, but they're pretty stuffy." He shook out his shaggy dark hair, bowing to April just low enough to keep his grin from being impertinent.

"April, this is Casey," Leo said, not quite successfully keeping back a smile. "He's been one of our band since the beginning."

Casey listened as Leo explained April's idea. April wasn't sure if she had expected hesitation from the turtles' friend, but she saw none. If anything, his face took on a look of unholy anticipation.

"How are we going to do this?" Don asked.

"Well, I think if all of us were competing, it might draw too much attention. Demi-humans can enter the tournament, but there aren't many who do," Leo answered. "I think you and I will enter, Don. Even if not all of us are in the winner's circle, the rest of the champions stand around the royal pavilion. We'll be close enough. Mikey and Raph can coordinate the rest of the men and make sure we're all in position." He looked at April. "And you're sure you'll be there?"

Now that her uncertain proposal was beginning to take form, her pulse thrummed with nervous excitement. "Yes," she answered. "He's brought me to the tournament every year. Maybe he thinks that my people will think I support him if I'm there."

"Well, for what it's worth," Mikey said, "we never thought you did."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly at him, but looked away before long and glanced at the cloud-covered sky. She couldn't see the sun, but from the gradual dimming of the light she could tell that it was starting its western descent. "I know we haven't done much planning, but I really shouldn't stay longer. They leave me alone for most of the day, but they'll know if I'm not back by nightfall."

"It's all right," Leo reassured her. "You've given us the idea. We'll make sure to see it through. Casey can take you back."

"How will I know what to do?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be in touch."

April followed Casey across the clearing and through a thicket, brows drawing together when she saw the wagon that the outlaws had just taken. Casey bowed and held out his arm. "Your chariot, my lady."

"I can ride. Horseback would be faster."

"It would, but then I'd have to deal with two horses on the way back. Besides, if you ride inside the wagon, you won't be able to see how we get you out of here." He smirked, but looked a little apologetic. "We're on your side, but we're outlaws. Can't take any risks. And neither can you."

April saw the sense in his words. "Very well."

The inside of the wagon felt bigger without the weapons stockpile taking up room, and the rumbling of the wagon wheels over turf and then over the dirt road echoed off the wooden walls and canvas roof. April was tempted to peer out the back and try to guess her location, but she repressed the urge. Even though the outlaws had agreed to help her, she knew it would be a breach of trust. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms, listening to the sound of the wheels crunching along the dirt road as Casey drove her home.

* * *

><p>Leo could feel the weight of Raph's gaze as Casey led April away. "I know you don't like it, Raph," he said, turning to face him, "but April's plan is the best chance we've had to try and take out the Shredder."<p>

Raph huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's not a chance. It's the mother of all long shots. So what if the Shredder is out where we can see him? That place will be crawling with soldiers."

"I know. But there are going to be a lot of fighters coming in for this, and not all of them support the Shredder. And the crowds will provide cover for us to bring our own troops in."

"Who?" Raph asked.

Leo took a deep breath. "Everybody. If we're going to do this, it's got to be all-or-nothing. The Shredder doesn't share power. If we can take him out, maybe we can get our kingdom back. Cut off the head of the snake."

Don smiled humorlessly. "And hope two more don't grow in its place." Seeing Raph's puzzled frown, he gave a wry chuckle. "Greek mythology. There's a creature called the Hydra - cut off one head, two more grow back."

"Trust you to know something like that," Raph said, rolling his eyes.

Leo smiled at Don's analogy but let the moment pass, turning to Mikey instead. "Mikey, I need you to take word to Sydney. We'll need her to start sending small teams of fighters into the city and to the camp where the tournament is held - probably as early as next week. We can't have everyone show up at once."

Mikey nodded. "Right away." He gave his brother a good-natured salute and jogged off to find his horse.

Don looked thoughtful. "We work a lot with Sydney's team on raids," he said. "Are we cutting back on that?"

"No. We'll still keep watch on the roads and hit supply wagons when we can. If we suddenly disappear, the Sheriff will start to wonder what we're up to. It does mean that we'll be taking on more convoy raids ourselves, but I have a feeling Casey will be more than happy to take care of managing strike teams," Leo said with a smile. "Raph, you and Mikey will need to coordinate the rest of the men since Don and I will be in the tournament. You okay with that?"

"I guess I have to be, don't I?" Raph still looked sullen, but there was no real hostility in his voice.

Leo gave him an understanding look, briefly resting a hand on his shoulder before taking a deep breath. "Right. Well, no more standing around, boys. We've got work to do."

* * *

><p>When the wagon finally lurched to a halt, April hesitated, unsure whether or not she should move - but then Casey pulled aside the canvas flap and poked his head inside. "We're back. Or at least, as close as we can get. Can you get back from here?"<p>

April climbed out, glancing around cautiously. Casey had pulled the wagon to a halt on a wooded dirt road within sight of the castle. April had a little ways to go...but they were near the wing of the castle where her rooms were, and the vines of ivy grew thick and tall on this side. She smiled and gave him a nod, pulling her hood up once again. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

She didn't wait to watch Casey drive away. Moving quickly from tree to tree in the gathering dusk, April made her way back. She huddled behind a towering shrub as a pair of sentries marched by on their way around the castle, then ran forward, seized hold of the climbing ivy, and began to ascend. Fear of discovery gave strength to her limbs, and before she knew it, she had reached an open window and was hauling herself inside. April hurried to her quarters, glancing over her shoulder every few yards for Karai - the Shredder's second-in-command had a nasty habit of patrolling silently and turning up when least expected.

But the halls remained deserted. April unlocked her room and slipped inside, shutting the door as quickly as she could and leaning back against the door. Her heart was pounding, and now that she was safely home, the adrenaline was making her feel shaky. But she was smiling, and in the silence of her quarters she allowed herself a breathless laugh. She'd done it. She'd found the outlaws and convinced them to help. The Shredder's men outnumbered them and the half-developed ideas they'd discussed hardly constituted a plan...but it was a start.

A brisk knock at the door made her jump. "Who is it?" she asked, hastily pulling off her cloak.

"Karai," came the answer. "Lord Shredder would like a word with you."

April's heart leaped into her throat, but she swallowed against it and managed to answer calmly. "One minute, please!" She kicked off her boots and shed her traveling clothes, pulling on her gown with shaking hands.

"The Shredder does not appreciate being kept waiting," Karai said sternly.

"_I_ do not appreciate being harassed," April snapped back. She smoothed her hair and gave her dress a final tug to straighten it, then opened the door.

Karai's eyes narrowed as she took in April's breathless appearance, but she didn't say anything. She merely gestured for April to walk ahead of her. April didn't like having Karai at her back where she couldn't see her, but she didn't protest. She kept her head high and walked without looking back, heading for the throne room.

The atmosphere was tense as she walked in. The Shredder's face was haughty and noncommittal as always, but Sheriff Stockman was visibly fuming. A tall, hulking man with his blond hair in a long plait stood next to the throne.

April didn't wait for the Shredder to speak. "You requested to see me?"

If the Shredder was annoyed to be addressed first, he didn't show it. "Lady April, I wanted to inform you that I have recruited a new sheriff due to Sheriff Stockman's shortcomings. Sheriff Hun has an impeccable record at his former station in York, so I have recruited him to be a replacement." His eyes narrowed. "He has some interesting ideas regarding palace security."

April raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Hun folded his massive arms across his chest, smiling unpleasantly. "It's come to my attention that the palace could be breached more easily than we think. The ivy climbing the outer walls extends as high as some of the windows."

_He knows. _An icy shudder ran down her spine in the ensuing silence, but April kept her face carefully blank. "And what am I supposed to do about it?" she asked.

"You aren't going to do anything," Hun replied. "But I've given the order for the ivy to be torn down and burned. We can't take the risk of any security breaches."

"I suppose you must do what you must," she answered. She met his gaze steadily, unwilling to flinch. When nobody spoke, she inhaled sharply and broke the silence. "If that is all you needed to say to me, I'm leaving. I expect dinner will be sent to my chambers as usual." She turned and walked away, feeling her back prickling as the four of them stared after her. No one called out to stop her.

She forced herself to move at a sedate walk, but by the time she reached her room, her hands were shaking. She dropped into a chair and stared out the window at the darkening sky. This new sheriff Hun must have seen something during her climb up the castle walls...but either he hadn't seen enough to be sure, or the Shredder didn't believe that anything April could do would be a threat. Either way, they were going to make sure she couldn't enter or exit the grounds the same way again.

April could hear distant shouting and smell the smoke as the new sheriff's crews began carrying out his orders. The loss of the ivy was less of a concern to her than the unsettling tidbit she'd learned about Hun: his hometown had been York. Hadn't Leonardo told her that he and his brothers had come from there? What would this mean with Hun on duty during the tournament?

Her mouth firmed. She couldn't send word to the turtles, couldn't do anything about it now, and worrying wouldn't get her anywhere. All she could do was hope that her new allies would come through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

During the next two weeks before the tournament, traffic through the forest became more and more heavy. The Shredder's soldiers patrolled the roads in greater numbers to protect the incoming merchants from being accosted by the outlaws, although it did nothing to deter Casey and his crew from wreaking havoc when least expected.

The day before the tournament was to start found Casey and Raph sparring in a clearing.

"I keep telling you, you've gotta move your feet, Casey!" Raph said, lunging toward his friend.

Casey dodged a swipe of Raph's arm. "And I keep tellin' _you_ - I know what I'm doing!" He charged forward and rammed his shoulder against Raph's chest. He grunted a bit as his shoulder crunched against shell. "This ain't your fancy martial arts fighting." He ducked to avoid an elbow to the face, hooked a hand behind Raph's knee, and powered forward. Raph wasn't ready for the sudden change of direction and toppled over backwards, hitting the ground with a solid _thud_.

Casey grinned down at him in triumph before Raph swung a leg and took him out at the knees. Casey's feet flew into the air and he landed hard on his back, wheezing as the air whooshed out of his chest.

Raph snickered. "Yeah, you know what you're doin'." Casey couldn't speak, but he gave Raph a dirty look and slugged him hard on the arm. "Hey!"

"Whoa, whoa…" Mikey's voice drifted over from the edge of the clearing. "We're gonna have enough people to punch when this thing goes down without you two beating each other to a pulp."

"Not...beating," Casey managed, lifting himself up on his elbows. "Practicing."

Mikey smirked. "Uh-_huh_."

Raph brushed dirt from his shell, snorting a laugh when he saw his brother's garb. "Now that just looks wrong."

"Hey!" Mikey feigned offense, brushing at the brown folds of his friar's robe. "I'll remind you that I was almost confirmed a friar before I had to leave the monastery to break your butt out of prison."

"I know," Raph answered with a grin. "You oughta thank _me _for bailing _you_ out."

Mikey huffed and rolled his eyes. "That's debatable." But he extended a hand to help Raph to his feet.

"What about me?" Casey asked indignantly.

"Nobody's gonna help you up during a real fight," Raph answered. "You're on your own."

Casey grumbled and got to his feet as Leo and Don entered the clearing from the far side. Raph's face darkened when he saw his brothers carrying rucksacks, ready to leave. Both were wearing the colorful fighting masks their father had given them when he had begun teaching them martial arts: blue and purple. "So this is it, huh?" he asked.

"We're ready," Leo answered. "Sydney's fighters are in by now, and the tournament starts tomorrow."

"Which is when we'll get there," Mikey said, nodding. "We'll move in first thing in the morning."

Raph folded his arms across his chest. "Just watch your backs."

"They'll be fine, Raphie," Mikey said, draping his arm across Raph's shoulders. He waved a cheerful goodbye as his brothers set off towards the tournament grounds, tightening his grip with a smirk as Raph tried unsuccessfully to shrug him off. "C'mon, cheer up," he said. "We can take advantage of this lull to get your disguise in order." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tightly folded wad of fabric, shaking it out to hold up a second brown hooded monk's robe.

Raph snorted and rolled his eyes. "Great."

* * *

><p>Don pulled the folds of his hooded cloak more closely around himself, eyes darting to and fro as he and Leonardo joined the steady flow of wagons and foot traffic entering the exhibition grounds. He didn't see Sydney anywhere in the crowd, but he knew she had to be close. They'd planned to meet her near the south entrance, but they'd arrived a bit early and she wasn't in sight.<p>

Leo brushed a hand lightly against his arm. "Take it easy," he said, giving him a smile.

Don laughed a little and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sorry," he answered quietly. "It's been a while since we've been around so many soldiers."

"True enough," Leo said wryly. Sentries stood at every street corner, and flickers of motion at the edges of his vision betrayed the location of shadow warriors skulking in the crowd. The air was thick with dust stirred up from the road and smoke from the food vendors and blacksmith stands. Despite the mass of people - and despite the fact that they were considerably shorter than most of the humans - no one bumped into them. Even if Don's bo and Leo's bow, quiver, and sword hadn't been plainly visible, the fact that they were Demi-humans was enough of a novelty so that they were given a wide berth.

"The arena for quarterstaff fighting is at the far end of the grounds," Don said. "I'll plan on scouting the area to see how far we'll have to…" He trailed off and his hand clamped on Leo's forearm, jerking his brother to a halt. "Leo..._look_."

Leo followed Don's gaze about a hundred yards ahead. A heavily muscled man with a long yellow braid strode towards them, standing head and shoulders above the crowd. "Hun." The word slipped out of Leo on a breath. He shook off the shock that had rooted him to the ground and clutched Don's arm in return, steering his brother over behind a nearby blacksmith's tent.

Don swallowed hard against the churning in his gut. "Leo, what's he _doing_ here?"

Leo shook his head, risking a glance around the edge of the tent. "I don't know. I guess he could be here for the tournament, but he's never come before. I don't know what else could have brought him here; it's a two-week journey from York."

"What if he's looking for Raph?" Don asked quietly.

"Nobody but us knows for sure where Raph is," Leo answered. "Besides, it's been ten years...do you really think Hun would try to track him down after so long?"

"We know he can hold a grudge. He's certainly done his job making sure Raph stays a wanted man," Don replied grimly. He leaned close to Leo, watching as the crowd flowed by. Hun soon came into view again, gazing around self-importantly, and Don's eyes widened as he saw the gold badge with the Shredder's crest pinned to Hun's vest. "Ohhh _shell_," he said in a low voice. "He's the sheriff!"

"_What?"_ Leo craned around Don to see. "What happened to Stockman?"

"I don't know, but we'd better find out fast. Where in the world did Sydney get to?"

Leo glanced around once more. Hun had vanished into the crowd, and he couldn't decide if that made him feel more or less at ease. But he couldn't see Sydney either, and the unexpected appearance of his family's enemy had rattled him more than he cared to admit. "There," he said, relief evident in his voice as he recognized a familiar face. Don followed his gesture and smiled in welcome as he made eye contact with their friend across the street.

Sydney returned the smile, crossing quickly and stepping behind the tent to join them, out of the press and flow of the crowd. "There you are! You know, little guys like you are hard to find in a crowd."

Leo smiled slightly in return, but sobered quickly. "Sydney, have you heard anything about a new sheriff?"

Her brows lifted slightly at the unexpected question. "Oh, Sheriff Hun? The Shredder just appointed him. He got impatient with Sheriff Stockman's failure to 'eliminate the plague of outlaws'," she smirked, "and apparently Hun has quite a reputation in his hometown. I'm not sure what happened to Stockman, though. No one has seen him since Hun came to town." Her smirk faded a bit. "But this doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Hun and Raphael have met before," Leo answered. "It was ten years ago. I doubt Hun has forgotten it, but…" He sighed. "Well, no, nothing has changed. But we'll have to be careful."

Don winked and gave Leo a nudge. "We're always careful."

Leo rolled his eyes, but huffed a laugh. "I'm glad it's you saying it and not Raph. I might actually believe you."

* * *

><p>The first day of the tournament dawned clear and bright. April rode to the royal pavilion alongside Karai. Hun and a large squad of soldiers hemmed them in on all sides, keeping the milling crowds of fighters and spectators at a safe distance. April didn't dare search the crowds to try and spot the outlaws; she knew they'd be doing their best to blend in, and she wouldn't see them unless they wanted to be seen.<p>

The tournament grounds were too large for April to view all of the events. The hand-to-hand combat and swordfighting competition would be in the main arena while the archery and quarterstaff elimination rounds would take place elsewhere over the first two days. Even so, it was hard to see everything; six fighting rings had been staked out in the arena.

Hun eyed the hand-to-hand combat fighters skeptically. "The Shredder never chooses many of these fighters. Why even bother with them?"

"The ones who fight with weapons are rarely skilled at fighting without them," Karai replied. "I don't think much of fighting hand to hand, but it does have its uses."

A young voice chirped at April's elbow. "Sweet roll, milady?"

April turned to see a dark-skinned teenage girl standing next to the pavilion, holding a covered basket. April started to say no, but the girl's bright gaze seemed to intensify as she looked at her, and she changed her denial to a nod. "Yes, thank you." April was sure the girl charged for her wares, but she did not name a price, and something about the firm way the paper-wrapped roll was pressed into her palm told April she should not offer. The girl grinned at her and vanished into the living river of people.

April carefully unfolded the corner of the paper, heart fluttering as she saw what she'd expected to find - a few lines scrawled on the inside of the wrapping in ink almost too light to read. She carefully pulled off pieces of the sweetened bread, hardly tasting it as she darted glances down at the paper every few minutes.

_The girl who brought this to you is Angel. She's one of ours. You should know that Hun may recognize R and C. The plan is still in place. We'll be in touch. - D_

That was it. April crumpled the paper in her hand, heart thumping uneasily. What did Donatello mean, Hun might recognize Raphael and Casey? How big of a problem was this going to be? Perhaps not much, if they were willing to go ahead with the attempt to overthrow the Shredder - but then again, these were the outlaws who had spent years courting death to better the lives of their countrymen. Their abilities at risk assessment weren't quite what would be considered normal.

She felt a laugh bubbling at the edge of her stomach, but she wasn't sure if it was elation or hysteria. But the surge of hope that she had felt over the past couple weeks refused to die, and she took a deep breath. The hand that was curled around the message from Donatello turned into a determined fist, and April held her breath as the first six pairs of fighters stepped into the rings. With a ringing of gongs and a roar from the crowd, the Shredder's tournament commenced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The roar of the crowd drowned out the bellow from Donatello's charging opponent. The staccato crack of the quarterstaffs striking and rebounding split the air. Dust flew up beneath Don's feet as the blow from the other fighter sent him skidding across the ground, but he didn't waver, ducking under the bigger man's staff and tapping him on the arm just below the shoulder. Boos and cheers filled the air as the winning point was marked beneath Don's symbol on the scoring wall.

The burly man snorted in irritation through his thick beard, but quickly wiped the disappointed expression from his face and bowed to Donatello, conceding defeat. Don bowed as well, panting a little for breath. He raised his staff in a salute towards the royal box - obligated to look at the Shredder but meaning the gesture for April - then waved to the spectators as he exited the fighting ring and picked up his hooded cloak. He suppressed a wince as he draped the fabric over his arm; he was used to exertion, but on this, the third and final day of fierce competition, his muscles were starting to complain.

"Well done, little sir!" came a raucous shout just to his right. Don skittered back just in time to avoid having ale slopped on his shoulder as an enthusiastic spectator waved a tankard in his direction. "You've won me three shillings! Have a drink!"

"Only three shillings?" Don pulled off his purple mask and swiped the back of his arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away. He grinned at the inebriated fellow. "Surely you wagered more than that?"

"If I did, I couldn't buy the ale!" The man thrust the tankard forward again, sloshing more of the foamy beverage over the side. "Go on, have a nip!"

"Thanks, but no," Don replied, carefully steering the metal mug away from his face. "I've got another match in a little while."

"Have it your way, little sir. To your health!" The man tilted back his head and drained the tankard dry.

Don chuckled, putting his mask back on and retreating to the competitor's tent to catch his breath and get away from the noise. The tent was cool and dim, but while it had been nearly full to bursting earlier, there was just one other person inside now - a tall, dark-skinned woman with her thick mane of dreadlocks gathered with a cord at the nape of her neck.

She nodded to him as he entered, holding out a tin cup of water. "Well done."

"Thank you." He accepted the cup and drained it without stopping to take a breath. "Is it just the two of us left?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I have seen you fight. It will not be easy to defeat you."

"Who says you're going to defeat me?" He smiled back as she laughed. "I've seen you fight, too. Very impressive. What's your name?"

"I am Jhanna."

"Donatello," he said with a bow. "It's nice to meet you." The pounding of drums from outside reached his ears and he huffed a laugh, glancing towards the tent opening. "They're ready for us so soon?"

"They do not think we need much rest. Most warriors do not," Jhanna replied. Her smile kept the arch look she gave him from being unfriendly.

"Oh, I'm fine," Don replied, giving his staff a few practice twirls. "I was worried about _you_."

Jhanna barked a laugh and gave him a companionable slap on the back of his shell, then caught up her own quarterstaff and led the way out of the tent. Don followed a few paces behind as they made their way back to the fighting ring. He saw the gleam of sunlight on the Shredder's armor, saw the flutter of April's yellow gown out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't look over. Soldiers kept the cheering crowd back from the edges of the ring. Don and Jhanna bowed to each other, then stood ten paces apart, waiting.

Don crouched on the balls of his feet, gripping his bo in both hands. The friendly glimmer in Jhanna's eyes was gone, replaced by a fierce competitive light. Don narrowed his eyes, smiling grimly.

The cheering grew to a frenzied roar as the judge raised his mallet to strike the bell. The echoing _clang_ sounded loud and discordant amid the noise. Don launched himself forward, not waiting to see what Jhanna would do. Her eyes widened fractionally, but she was ready for him, and he felt the blow all the way to his shoulders as their staffs crashed together. They leaned forward, pressing and testing the other's strength, and then Jhanna moved, tilting her staff down so that Don slipped forward.

Don rode the movement, bringing the end of his staff up. Jhanna dodged the strike to her shoulder, and then they were fighting in earnest. Dust kicked up beneath Jhanna's sandals and Don's bare feet as they struck and parried in a wild circle. The judge kept score, placing a white flag in the score slots for every point scored.

Don hardly heard the crowd, hardly saw the white flags fluttering in the breeze - all he was aware of was the dusty air in his lungs, the shuddering of his bo against his opponent's quarterstaff, the stinging slap of wood against his skin when a blow slipped past his guard. He whirled his staff forward, making Jhanna throw herself to the side to be out of the way - but she was even faster than he'd anticipated. She spun on her foot like a dancer, catching Don behind the knee with the end of her staff. Quicker than he could blink, Don was flat on his back in the dust, the end of Jhanna's staff pressed against the flesh of his throat.

A stunned silence fell - and then it was shattered as the spectators began to cheer. Don blinked up at Jhanna in astonishment. She grinned down at him, gave him a final, playful prod with her staff, then let him go and extended a hand to help him up. Don smiled back, accepting the help and climbing to his feet. He and Jhanna bowed to each other again, then he stepped aside out of the ring while Jhanna took her final bows.

"Heyyy, not bad, brother! You almost had her!"

Don jumped, hearing the voice at his elbow, then smiled to see Mikey grinning at him from within the hood of his friar's robe, blue eyes wide and bright without their usual cover of a mask. Don chuckled, accepting the pewter mug of water Mikey held out to him. "I did," he agreed, catching his breath. "But she was just a bit too fast." He glanced around to make sure he wasn't wanted, then tipped his head in the direction of the competitor's tent. Mikey followed him as he slipped away.

"Where's Raph?" Don asked quietly.

"He's over by the archery grounds, keeping an eye on Leo." Mikey grinned, but the expression faded quickly. "Hun's been around. He hasn't said anything, but I know Leo's caught him staring once or twice."

Don's brow furrowed. "He's never met Leo."

"He doesn't have to," Mikey said with a snort. "There aren't many people who look like us."

"That's true enough," Don said worriedly.

Mikey put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look, it's been two days, and Hun hasn't said a word. This thing will be over today after the archery tournament."

Don looked grim. "One way or the other."

Mikey sighed, putting an arm around Don's shoulders and steering him in the direction of the archery field. "That's what I like about you, Donny. You're a ray of sunshine."

The brothers made their way across the grounds to the wide field where the archery targets were set up. There was a sudden flurry of activity at the edge of the grounds as the Shredder arrived a short time later. Don took hold of Mikey's arm and withdrew to the edge of the crowd, where he'd seen Raph's small, dark silhouette. He was garbed in a monk's robe like Mikey's, his red mask for once conspicuously absent. Raph spared them a brief nod as they joined him, but turned away and watched the Shredder and his retinue take their places on the pavilion. The towering wooden platform was draped in red and black silk, decorated in anticipation of the final awards ceremony that would take place after the conclusion of the archery contest.

Fifty archers were all that remained, the rest having been eliminated in the earlier rounds.

Leo was easy to pick out - even without his distinctive silhouette and blue mask, he was one of only two Demi-humans left. A white rabbit stood a few stations down from Leo's spot, inspecting the feathers on the ends of his arrows. The rabbit glanced up briefly and gave Leo a solemn nod of greeting before turning away.

Mikey gave Raph a nudge, indicating the other Demi-human with a nod of his head. "Who is that?"

"Name's, uh...Miyamoto Usagi," Raph answered. "Don't know where he came from, but he's a good shot. If you ask me, this whole thing is gonna come down to him and Leo at the end."

A hush settled over the crowd as the first set of ten archers readied their weapons. Then with a musical snap, the arrows were launched, whistling through the air until they struck the targets with a chorus of heavy thuds. The cheers from the crowd rang out again, rising and falling as flight after flight of arrows were released.

Even though Don knew his brother's ability with a longbow, the competition was stiff enough to cause him to hold his breath, heart thumping as each set of archers stepped up to take their shot. But Leo's skill did not fail him. His position in the competition rose and fell with each round, but he never fell below the top four. By the time the last five archers remained, Raph's prediction had held true - he was vying for first place with Usagi.

The competition had been long, and more than one archer had to fight weary muscle tremors as they pulled back their bowstrings - but Leonardo and Usagi nocked their arrows with smooth, effortless movements. The arrows flew, and as they struck the targets, Mikey whooped and punched Raph enthusiastically in the arm. The three human archers were eliminated. Only then did Leo spare a glance over to where his brothers were standing. His face was impassive, but Don grinned back at him.

Usagi stepped up to the firing line first. He drew his arrow back and sighted along the shaft, waited for the breeze to die down, then let it go. Don's mouth opened in surprise and admiration as the arrowhead buried itself in the center of the bullseye. Cheers and applause rang out as Usagi stepped away from the line.

Leo took his place at the line. Mikey bounced on his toes, Don held his breath, and Raph was stone still as their brother drew back on his bow. Leo inhaled, exhaled, and let go. The arrow flew forward and struck -

- and the crowd erupted astonishment, for Leo's arrow had struck the center of the bullseye and split Usagi's arrow in half.

Leo and Usagi stared at the target - even Leo's eyes were wide with disbelief as a stunned laugh escaped him, lost in the roar of the crowd - and then Usagi shrugged and smiled, bowing to Leonardo to acknowledge his win. Leo bowed in return, then raised his arm after a moment of hesitation and acknowledged the admiration of the crowd.

Mikey laughed. "Look at him. Leo, you just won the archery tournament! Don't look so shy!"

"Focus," Raph growled, nudging Mikey in the ribs. "The awards ceremony is gonna start soon and then things are gonna get hairy."

Don swallowed hard, shifting his bo on his back to seat it loosely in its scabbard. He saw Sydney on the other side of the pavilion, moving closer as the archery targets and spent arrows were removed to allow the crowd room to gather and watch the awards be distributed. When the trumpets rang out to summon the top three finishers, he rested his hand briefly on Raph's and Mikey's shoulders, then stepped forward to take his place in front of the pavilion.

Jhanna strode through the crowd, tall and imposing, standing to Don's right while the last quarterstaff fighter Don had defeated stood to his left. The three hand-to-hand champions entered the clearing, and Usagi and the archer who had finished third stood to Leo's left.

The spectators pressed closer. Don didn't dare look around, but he knew outlaws were intermingled among them. He hardly paid attention as the Shredder stood, preparing to address the champions. Instead, his eyes focused on April's face, looking very pale but calm and steady as she stood beside Karai.

The crowd pressed closer still. The Shredder's elite guard stepped down from the podium and stood in a semicircle behind the champions in dignified silence. Every moment carried the weight of ceremony and routine, and yet Don began to feel a prickle of alarm. _Don't borrow trouble_, he chided himself. _Calm down_. But something still felt off, felt wrong. A subtle glance at Leo confirmed that his brother was concerned as well, but they were beyond going back now.

The Shredder lifted his hand and the spectators hushed. But before he could speak, without giving any warning, his elite warriors sprang forward. Two guards seized Don, causing him to stagger, and a third pressed a knife to his throat. Don turned his head, straining to see his brother even though it caused the blade to dig into his neck. Leo was similarly restrained, glaring up into the red eyes of his silent captors.

"During most tournaments," The Shredder said, speaking over the uneasy murmuring of the crowd, "now would be the time to congratulate the champions on their victory. But you have all been deceived. This tournament is a sham." The Shredder pointed a gauntleted hand at Leonardo. "This creature is is Raphael Scarlet, a murderer who has been on the run for ten years, and _that_…" he pointed to Donatello. "That is his brother, who broke him out of prison!"

_What?!_ Don's eyes snapped wide in shock. Hun. It had to be - Hun, who couldn't recognize that Leo wasn't Raph, who couldn't even be sure that he was right, but who remembered that Raphael had been a Demi-human and a turtle. Don's heart froze in his chest as he heard the Shredder say, "We will now carry out the death sentence that Scarlet evaded all those years ago...and for helping a condemned criminal to escape, his brother will be executed as well. Immediately."

Raph cried out: "No!" Carelessly loud, heedless of the danger, but the noise from the gathered crowd drowned him out -

- But Karai's sharp cry cut through the chaos, and Don's breath caught in his throat as he saw April standing behind the Shredder's lieutenant, holding her by the arm and pressing a dagger against her side. A dark bloodstain had already leached through the side of Karai's tunic. April looked frightened, but she also looked angry, and her hand was steady as she bore down on her weapon.

"Let them go!" she snapped.

"You have made a dangerous decision, Your Highness," the Shredder said venomously. He gestured to his soldiers and their grip eased, but Leo and Don were not released.

April didn't waver. "I said, _let them go_. They're innocent."

Hun laughed derisively. "You're wrong, Princess. Those two animals are dangerous murderers. They killed five of my deputies ten years ago and they've been on the run since."

"You're both wrong!" Leo's voice rang out, causing the Shredder and Hun to look over. "I'm not Raphael Scarlet." He shifted in his captor's grip - subtly, but Don saw it, and he drew a careful breath...not enough to tense up, which would betray his intentions to the soldiers, but enough so that he'd be ready to move.

Leo lifted his head. "My name is Leonardo, and I am The Hood." He threw his full weight back against his captors, slamming into them with the hard curve of his shell. They stumbled, and Leo was free. He drew his sword in a flash of steel. Don ducked, gritting his teeth as the knife blade sliced through the skin of his throat, but the cut was superficial. He kicked out as he spun, knocking the Shredder's elite back and away. The Shredder roared, ordering his soldiers to attack, and then the world degenerated into chaos as the outlaws unveiled themselves, swarming in from the crowd.

Don had just enough time to see Usagi draw his sword and spring to attack Leo. He pulled out his bo and leapt to his brother's defense, but the elite were upon him and he was forced to fight. He moved among them, spinning and striking, trying to get close to Leo's side. But Leo didn't need him - the next time Don caught sight of him, Usagi was nowhere in sight. Leo was making his way straight to the pavilion, heading for the Shredder, but the soldiers blocked his way, pressing in from all sides and forcing him back.

Raphael came charging across the clearing, carving his way with his pair of short knives, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Michelangelo followed at his heels, a whirlwind of spinning nunchucks, and Sydney and her crew leapt after him. Don lost track of his brothers in the chaos, the screams of the onlookers mingled with the shouts of the combatants. Two of the elite converged upon him and he was forced to retreat, his bo a comforting weight in his hands as he blocked their strikes. He felt the solid _thunk_ of a knife scudding across his carapace from behind, but the blow failed to wound. He whirled his bo in a circle around his body, striking at his unseen attacker and rewarded when his staff cracked against bone. Dimly, he was aware of Jhanna and the other champions fighting, but he couldn't tell if they were fighting for the outlaws or against them.

Raphael fought his way to Hun, countering the blows from the sheriff's heavy broadsword with his knives. Hun's face was full of vindictive fury, and Don could tell that the sheriff knew Raph was who he'd been seeking for all those years. Leonardo struck down the last soldier blocking his way and vaulted onto the podium. The Shredder raised both fists and flew at Leonardo, sparks flying as the blades on his gauntlets crashed against Leo's sword.

Casey barrelled past, yelling defiantly and scattering soldiers left and right; Mikey dropped his opponents as quickly as they came. And yet they kept coming, and there were even more of the Shredder's men than there had been before. Don didn't know where they had come from - but then he saw one of the onlookers tear away his cloak, revealing the dark clothing underneath, and he realized with a terrible thrill that the Shredder's shadow warriors had been disguised in the crowd. The outlaws had been outnumbered from the start.

Leo realized it, too, and he turned just long enough to make eye contact. "Don! Get them out of here!" The Shredder took advantage of the opening and lunged forward, but Leo saw him coming. He ducked under the wild strike, sword flashing, and the Shredder roared as the blade slipped through a gap in his armor. He reeled back, out of Leo's range -

- and then Karai snarled, writhing out of April's grip, heedless of the gash she opened in her own side by pulling away from the blade. She threw herself forward, booted foot striking the back of Leo's shell. Leo stumbled, and the Shredder struck. Leo fell to his knees, hand pressed to his side as his other arm raised his sword to defend himself. His eyes were on his enemy, but he called out to Don again. "Donny, _go!"_ The bladed gauntlet flashed down in a backhanded strike and Leo was down, sword clattering from his lax fingers.

Don couldn't breathe, couldn't blink - but then Raph's enraged roar was sharply cut off as Hun's sword caught him across the face, and he collapsed to the ground, streaming blood. Don flung himself after Raphael, leaving himself open but plowing through the pain as his opponent's blade slashed across his shoulder. He planted his bo in the ground and vaulted forward feet first, knocking Hun away from Raph. Hun swore venomously and lunged forward again. Don spun his bo up to defend himself. His wounded arm lagged, but then Casey was there, swinging his sword wildly and forcing Hun to retreat.

"Don, what do we do?" he hollered over his shoulder.

Don looked desperately towards where Leonardo had fallen. His brother was still huddled on the ground in a growing pool of blood, whether dead or unconscious, Don couldn't tell. As he watched, the Shredder seized him by the folds of his cloak, dragging him away. "Fall back!" Don forced himself to turn away, raising his voice to be heard above the tumult. "Fall back! Sydney!"

She nodded grimly, acknowledging, then whistled shrilly and gestured to her crew. Mikey sprang onto the pavilion and grabbed April's hand, tugging her along with him. Don sheathed his bo, stooped, and lifted Raph from the ground, ignoring both the pain from his arm and the hot spatter of blood that fell across his plastron from Raph's still-bleeding head.

"What about Leo?" Casey asked. Don just shook his head sharply, unable to speak.

The outlaws scattered like leaves in a high wind. Donatello gritted his teeth, blinked his stinging eyes, and tried not to think about how obeying Leo's order meant that he was most likely leaving him for dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

April poured tea into a tin mug, wincing at the heat against her palms, but knowing that all too soon the thin metal would leach any warmth from the drink. She carried it across the small clearing where they'd made camp, lifting the flap of the small tent to duck inside. Mikey looked up as she entered, his usually cheerful face drawn and anxious. Still, he tried to smile, and took the tea with a look of gratitude.

April's brows drew together as she sat beside him, looking at Raphael. "How is he?" she asked. Her hands fiddled with a loose thread at the end of her sleeve. She had worn her sturdy boots beneath her gown instead of her usual pair of thin slippers on the day of the battle, but other than that, her dress was all the clothing she had. Luckily, she and Sydney were roughly the same size and the other woman had given her a shirt and trousers that were worn, but serviceable.

Mikey shrugged. "About the same. Sometimes I think he's waking up, but he hasn't yet."

Stark white bandages obscured the ugly gash across Raph's face. It had been a glancing blow, which was the only reason Raph had even survived, but the wound stretched from his temple to partway down his cheek - and, worst of all, the sword had struck across his eye. Don had solemnly inspected it when they'd made camp. He'd pushed back the torn eyelid, shaking his head in dismay, then quietly stitched the wound closed, bandaged it, and withdrawn in shaken silence, leaving Raph in Mikey's care while he left to try and contact the rest of the scattered outlaws.

"This is my fault," April said in a small voice. She had to force the words past the lump in her throat. It had been two days since the disaster at the tournament, and even though none of the outlaws had said a word about it, she felt nearly choked by guilt. "If I hadn't asked you to do this…"

"No," Mikey said. "You can't blame yourself. We knew the risks. Someone had to try to get rid of the Shredder somehow."

April could tell that he truly meant it, but it didn't make her feel better. Her eyes prickled as Mikey reached out and rested his hand on Raph's chest.

"He's not a murderer."

The words were so soft that at first April wasn't sure that Mikey had even spoken. "What did you say?"

"Raph isn't a murderer." Mikey's gaze was fixed on his brother's face, but his voice grew stronger. "You probably figured out that Hun was the sheriff back in our hometown." April nodded, but didn't speak. "He and his deputies were more of a brute squad than law enforcers," Mikey went on. "They extorted a lot of taxes from the traders and businessmen in the name of protection - taxes that were never reported and that ensured the businesses wouldn't be vandalized or destroyed. Casey's family were carpenters. His father wouldn't pay."

April's mouth thinned. She knew where this was going. Part of her didn't want to hear it, but she needed to know the truth.

Mikey sighed. "Raph and Casey came back from a hunting trip to find Casey's home and shop in flames. His father was beaten half to death. Hun and his men were still there." His face hardened. "Raph and Casey didn't start that fight. They were attacked. They had to defend themselves. Raph held them off while Casey and his mom took his dad somewhere safe, but by the time Casey got back, five of Hun's men were dead and Raph had been overpowered, arrested, and sentenced to hang."

"The Shredder said that one of his brothers broke him out of prison," April said inquiringly.

Mikey smiled thinly, a shadow of his playful pride showing through. "That'd be me. Leo and Don were traveling with our father, but I was living in a monastery nearby. I packed my things, broke him out of prison, and we left York and haven't been back since. Hun twisted the truth about what happened and had Raph labeled a murderer. He questioned our father and brothers when they returned, but the entire village knew they'd been out of town and he couldn't accuse them openly. They didn't stay long, though. Even though they were innocent, Hun was too dangerous."

"I can readily believe it," April said, torn between contempt for the corrupt sheriff and sympathy for Michelangelo and his family. She watched him for a moment before venturing, "You haven't mentioned your father before."

"Hun broke Casey's father's hands and they didn't heal well. Our father stayed to help, and he's living with Casey's parents in a small town to the south." He swallowed hard. "I don't know how we're going to tell him about Leo."

"We don't know for sure what happened," April said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Leo might be all right."

This time when Mikey tried to smile, he couldn't quite manage it. "You don't really believe that, do you? The Shredder has been after us for years. He wouldn't pass up the chance to - " But he couldn't finish and he turned away. The hand on Raph's chest balled into a fist.

"Mikey." April knew he was right, but still she tugged at his arm until he turned to look at her. "Mikey, we can't give up on him. Not until we know for sure."

He gulped a little and nodded, but before he could say anything else, Don pulled aside the tent flap and slipped inside. "Hey," he greeted them quietly. He nodded at Raph. "He's sleeping?"

"He hasn't woken up," Mikey answered.

"What?" Don let his pack and bo slide to the ground. "He hasn't been awake at all?"

The gravelly voice that broke the silence was hoarse and slurred, but no less welcome for all that. "_He_...is tired...of bein' talked about."

"Raph!" Mikey's grin lit the tent. He leaned forward, trying to restrain his brother when Raph tried to rise, but quickly realized it would be an exercise in futility and slid his arm behind Raph's back instead, propping his brother up and reaching for a canteen. "Raphie, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Raph grunted. He pushed at Mikey a little but lacked the strength to pull away, and he eventually settled back against Mikey's arm with his head resting against his shoulder. He lifted a shaking hand to stabilize the canteen as Mikey held it up to him, taking a few swallows before gingerly touching the bandages around his head. "What'd I miss? Where's Leo?"

Don reached forward and very gently tugged Raph's hand away from his head. "Raph...we couldn't get to Leo before the retreat."

Raph's breath hitched, and he stared at Don in disbelief. "Y-you left him?"

Don flinched. "Don't look at me like that. You saw what happened...Leo ordered us to withdraw. The Shredder took him away. The soldiers were butchering us, you were hurt..." He paused, then, before saying, "Raph...it doesn't look good for your left eye."

Raph didn't say anything for a minute, and April began to feel self-conscious. Seeing the brothers' worry and grief over the uncertain fate of their brother and watching Raph process a potentially life-changing injury felt like an intrusion. She started to rise, moving to withdraw, but Mikey reached out and caught hold of her arm. His smile was a little sad, but he shook his head, _You don't have to go _clear in his expression even though he didn't say it out loud.

"Well," Raph said at last, "guess it's lucky I've got a spare eye." He tried to speak lightly, but his voice was unsteady, whether from pain or grief, April couldn't tell. He didn't move from where he rested against Mikey, fixing his gaze on Don's face. "So what do we do now?"

Don's shoulders slumped, already feeling the weight of leadership, but his face was determined. "We have spies in the city. If we..._when_ we hear word of what has happened to Leo, we'll decide what to do. In the meantime, I've made contact with Sydney and the others. We lost a lot of fighters and there are a lot of wounded. We'll just need to take time and regroup for now." He turned to April. "You're welcome to stay with us, of course. The forest isn't exactly a palace, but it wouldn't be safe for you to go back."

"Thank you. I _will _stay. But please, don't worry about me." Her voice lilted with faint humor. "Just because I was raised in a palace doesn't mean I can't be comfortable here."

Don almost managed to smile in return, but sank back into a sad, thoughtful silence for several minutes before he spoke again. "We're not going to give up. I want you to know that. It will take time, but we aren't going to just roll over and let the Shredder win."

April smiled gratefully "I never thought you would." She meant it, but her smile covered up a burgeoning sense of dread. None of them were willing to give up hope, but these outlaws - these brothers - had already paid a heavy price for their defiance. If it were simply a matter of regaining her throne, April would gladly give it all up to shield her friends from further harm. But the resistance was bigger than any of them, and they all knew it. She curled her hands into fists, determined to somehow help them succeed...because if she didn't, she knew they'd die trying.

* * *

><p>April was surprised to see how quickly the outlaws regrouped after the failed attack. Just two days later, less than a week after the defeat, the refugee-like atmosphere had gone and the air of quiet efficiency had returned. Raph was up and around despite his brothers' protests, although his movements were slower and rougher than usual, and he had bouts of dizziness.<p>

The sound of hoofbeats thudding in the brush came tumbling through the trees, and April rose from her seat on a fallen tree beside Raph. Don stood, arms loose at his sides in case he needed to reach for his bo. Mikey remained where he was, sitting on the ground at Raph's feet, but his eyes narrowed slightly and his hands drifted towards his chucks. The watchfulness dissipated as Angel reined in her sturdy brown pony and thumped to the ground, bolting over to Don.

"Angel, what is it?" Don asked sharply.

"It's Leo," she said breathlessly. "He's alive."

Raph tensed. Don burst out "Where is he?" while Mikey asked, "Is he all right?"

"He's in prison," Angel replied. "I don't know how he is. I didn't see him. But the Shredder gave notice - he's declared Leo guilty of treason and he's going to have him hanged tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Raph said hoarsely.

Angel gulped and nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Yes. It's to be a public execution in the town square at noon."

April gasped quietly, but the brothers looked grim.

"We can't let him do it," Raph ground out through gritted teeth.

"We won't," Don said. "But we need to think about this."

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"It's a trap," Mikey said in a low voice. "The Shredder could have killed Leo when he captured him. He's had him for four days, and now he's going to hang him in the center of town - a wide open area, hard to defend. He's baiting us. He's expecting us to come for him."

Raph scowled, looking even fiercer with one eye than he had with two. "We're _going_ to come for him."

"We are," Don said. He rested a hand on Raph's shoulder. "But he'll be waiting for us. He'll do his best to make sure we never make it out of there with Leo alive."

"Then we save him tonight," April said. She swallowed hard when the brothers looked up at her. "That's our only choice, right? If we can't rescue him tomorrow…"

Don looked hopeful, but raised a brow ridge all the same. "When you say 'we', you mean…?"

"_We_," April repeated firmly. "The prison complex is large, but I know my way around. Besides, Leo was taken prisoner fighting for me. If I can help him at all, I have to. I owe him that."

Don gave her a sideways smile. "Right. Okay, April and the two of us will - "

"Three of us," Raph interrupted. "There's three of us."

"Raph…"

"_No_, Don. I have to go with you. I won't stay behind while the rest of you go."

"But, Raph, your head…"

"No!" Raph lurched to his feet, fists clenched. April half-extended her hand to brace him, but he didn't need it. "It's always been the four of us. Whatever happens, however this turns out, it's gonna be the four of us." He took a steadying breath, gaining control and smothering the desperation in his voice as he went on, more calmly. "I can fight, Don. I can do this."

Don just stood there for a moment, looking at Raph and Mikey. But then Mikey gave a subtle nod and Don sighed, relenting. "Okay," he said, giving his brothers a quiet smile. "We do this together." His tone became brisk, then, as he said, "But we still need to figure out how to get inside. The prison is well-guarded under normal circumstances. With Leo being held there..."

"The guards change position every thirty minutes," April said. "They've got a shifting pattern, and they check in with each other when they change location." When the turtles and Angel looked at her in surprise, she smirked. "Come on. You really think I would have lived in the Shredder's stronghold for four years and not pick up on the guards' patrol schedule?

"Apparently I did, and I apologize," Don said, giving her a nod. "I should really let you take over here. Is there a way we can get into the prison without running into the guards?"

"It won't be easy," April replied. "There are several gates in, but they're all locked with a sentry standing by. And there aren't any trees standing by the walls that would give us a way to climb over."

"My brother could help us," Angel put in. "If we choose one of the guards and take him down, Ryan could take his place."

"Which would give us thirty minutes to get rid of the guard, get in, get Leo, and get out," Mikey said. "Is that enough time?"

"I think so," April answered, but her tone was more hopeful than certain.

"It'll have to be," Don said. "We'll only have one shot at this."

"Then we'd better make it count," Mikey put in. "That prison is full of innocent people. Why don't we get them all out?"

"You want a jailbreak?" Don asked incredulously.

"Hey, I've already had practice breaking _one_ guy out of jail," Mikey said, giving Raph a playful nudge. "I need to broaden my horizons."

"The keys are in the guardhouse," April said. "If we get those, letting the prisoners out will be quick and easy."

Don laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, but said, "All right. We'll do it. We'll take Casey along for some extra muscle, but...it'll just be the six of us. Angel, tell Ryan about the plan. We'll make our move three hours after midnight."

"Right!" Angel swung back onto her pony and tapped his flanks with her heels. The spirited little animal snorted and tossed his head, picking up on Angel's excitement, and the pair of them disappeared into the trees.

Don took a deep breath. "Okay. We've got a lot to plan and not a lot of time to plan it in. Mikey, go find Casey. We move out at dusk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

April made sure to keep her breathing slow and steady, eyes straining to see forward through the dark. She, the turtles, and Casey had set out for the city at dusk, and they'd made their careful way around the outskirts, hiding themselves in the woods near the prison. The turtles wore their dark green cloaks for camouflage, but they had discarded the green masks. Don wore his purple mask, and Mikey wore orange. Raph's red mask was there as always, but he had sewn the left side closed to protect his injured eye.

They'd watched the guards until darkness fell and hid them from view...and then it was just a matter of waiting. The hours had dragged past. Eventually the noise from the city sank into exhausted silence, the ringing of the church bells the only way to mark the time. Shortly before three o'clock, a soft rustling in the brush announced the approach of Ryan, Angel's brother. He knelt beside Don for a short, whispered conference, and then he was gone, slinking into the shadows. April balled both fists in the hem of her cloak, holding her breath as she listened for the time. The three chimes sounded loud and discordant in the silence, sending shivers of anticipation along her nerves - and then Mikey's hand closed around hers, and they were moving. Her fingers tightened around his when they drew near the bristling shape of the armored guard, but Ryan nodded at them from within his stolen armor and they passed by the narrow gate and slipped into the prison complex.

April gave Mikey's hand a gentle tug, and then she was leading. The outer buildings were trial chambers and barracks full of sleeping guards. She was sure her pounding heart could be heard echoing off the stone walls, but there was no sign of life, and before long, they had drawn near to the main building. A second stone wall surrounded the entrance to the prison.

"The guardhouse is just inside," April whispered in Mikey's ear. She leaned forward cautiously and peered through the archway, but caught her breath when she saw the guardhouse dark and empty. Instead, Hun sat like an immovable boulder in front of the door to the prison, and the displaced sheriff Stockman patrolled the small courtyard holding his crossbow.

"Will you put that thing away?" Hun growled, glaring at Stockman as he stalked by him for the third time. "You're so twitchy you're just as likely to shoot yourself in the foot as you are an intruder."

"I don't need _you _to tell me what to do," Stockman said. "And it shows what _you_ know about crossbows. This weapon is in no danger of firing." He patted the weapon. "The safety's on Old Betsy." Hun snorted derisively and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back in his chair, resting his head against the wall.

"I don't recall our orders including taking naps," Stockman said spitefully.

"_We_ aren't," Hun said. "You're still awake, aren't you? Go tell the Shredder if it bothers you so much." He settled deeper into his chair and closed his eyes. Stockman muttered venomously under his breath, but didn't argue.

Mikey let go of April's hand. He gently steered her to stand next to the wall, his hand on her shoulder a silent _wait here_. April pressed her back against the stone, staying well out of the way. Don waited until Stockman was passing by, and then he lunged. Stockman couldn't even squawk in alarm before he was subdued. Mikey wrenched away the crossbow, grinning as he gave it a pat. "Hello, Betsy," he said under his breath.

Casey gave Raph a nudge, and the pair of them slipped through the archway into the courtyard. There was the brief sound of a scuffle, a muffled grunt from Hun, and the sound of something heavy hitting the cobblestones. In less than a minute, both Hun and Stockman had been bound, gagged, and bundled into the empty guardhouse - Hun, unconscious, and Stockman too intimidated to put up much of a struggle.

Don held up the bunch of keys he'd liberated from Hun's belt and unlocked the iron door to the prison.

Casey pulled the door closed behind him, shrinking back into the shadows inside the door. "You guys go," he whispered. "I'll stay here and make sure nobody comes after you."

"We've got twenty minutes," Don said in a low voice. He pulled three keys off the bunch in his hand and gave them to Raph, Mikey, and April. "Let's hurry."

April hurried up the stairs with the three brothers, heading for the first floor of the prison. She had to concentrate to keep her booted feet from making noise as they struck the stone. The turtles, however, moved as silently as shadows. Their bare feet didn't make a sound, and even the candles spaced at irregular intervals along the stairwell didn't flicker as they passed by.

Don paused in front of the first door, trying two keys before the lock clanked open. The four of them scattered throughout the room, awakening startled prisoners, unlocking their shackles, and urging them to be quiet. "Wait here," Don told them. "We're getting you all out, but we've all got to leave at once. If the guards see you leaving, it'll give the rest of us away. I promise, we'll all go together." The prisoners readily obeyed, their gratitude and awe of the outlaws convincing them to comply.

April and the three brothers made their way through the prison, freeing room after room of the Shredder's captives. But as the minutes ticked relentlessly by, their anxiety mounted. Although their progress was quick, and cell after cell became liberated, the feeling of dread began creeping in: Leonardo was not there.

* * *

><p>The cell was pitch black and cold. Leonardo knew he had been imprisoned for at least a few days, but in the utter dark, it was impossible for him to measure the passage of time. Shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck were connected with heavy lengths of chain. His hands and feet were barely a foot apart, meaning he could walk, but only at a slow shuffle. All the chains were attached to a heavy leather belt that had replaced his own gear. His mask and sword had been taken from him as well. He couldn't extend his arms more than a few inches forward, and the tension on the shackle around his neck prevented him from standing completely straight.<p>

At least he could lie down, although a thin blanket over a pile of straw was a less-than-comfortable substitute for a bed. Leo pulled his limbs a little closer to his body, breath hitching as his shoulder and side flared with pain. At least three ribs were cracked, that he knew. And he'd lost a considerable amount of blood from the deep grooves carved in his arm and shoulder by the Shredder's bladed gauntlet.

He swallowed hard through a dry throat, glancing up once towards the ceiling grate that was the only way in or out of his cell, but he knew no one would come to offer him water before morning. But even then…

Leo gulped again, and this time it had nothing to do with thirst. The Shredder had come to his cell at sunset (had it been sunset?) to tell him that he would be hanged at noon the following day. Leo wasn't afraid to die. At least, he didn't think he was. He'd always known that the life he and his brothers had chosen - or, in Raph's case, had been forced into - didn't bode well for long-term survival. He'd always known it was a possibility that he'd die in battle. But this...just waiting, unable to do anything except feel his heartbeat ticking away the hours of his life…

This wasn't what he'd expected.

The metal grate creaked open overhead, and Leo scrambled to sit up. How could it be morning already? He knew he couldn't escape, but he wasn't just going to lie there and let the guards drag him away. At the very least, he would meet his death standing on his own two feet, moving under his own power. But his muscles were chilled and stiff, and he couldn't manage to rise.

Instead of the expected heavy tread of soldiers, though, a shadowy figure dropped through the grate to land lightly in front of him. Before Leo could react, a thin beam of candlelight sliced through the darkness as the visitor opened the side of a dark lantern. The glow was dim, but seemed harsh to his dark-accustomed eyes.

"Who - ?" He flinched back as the black-clad figure reached for him, but his words stumbled to a startled halt as the visitor pulled off his black hood, shaking out a pair of long white ears. Leo stared, momentarily frozen with shock, then drew back in alarm. "W-what?..._Usagi?_"

"Hush," the rabbit said, glancing briefly towards the cell opening. "We do not have much time." He pulled a pair of thin but sturdy metal picks from his belt and set to work on the shackles around Leo's wrists.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what are you doing here?" Leo asked, still watching him warily.

"You and your brothers are not the only ones who want Oroku Saki gone," Usagi replied. "My ruler asked for volunteers to come to the tournament as a way to get close to the Shredder. Apparently his idea was not original." The chains fell away from Leo's arms and Usagi moved on to his ankles. His expression darkened. "Assassination is a dishonorable act, but I was the most qualified, so I accepted the mission." A moment more and Leo's legs were free, and Usagi set to work on the shackle around his neck. "But when I heard that you had been condemned, I knew I could not let them carry out the sentence. You may not be aware of it, but news of your deeds has spread far beyond the borders of your realm. You may have failed to overthrow the Shredder, but your country needs you. Sparing your life seemed more important to me than taking his."

"Nice of you to change your mind," Leo replied, rubbing his wrists and trying to shake feeling back into his cold hands.

Usagi rolled his eyes. "If I had not attacked you the other day, the Shredder's soldiers would not have given me enough leave to move among them and determine your location." He smirked. "Believe me, if I _had _been trying to kill you, you would not have shaken me off so easily." The shackle around Leo's neck opened with a rusty clank and fell away.

Leo huffed out a laugh, raising a brow ridge. "You think so, do you?"

"I know so," Usagi replied matter-of-factly. He frowned at the slashes on Leo's arm, several days old and still not tended, then used his knife to cut the blanket into broad strips. "Hold still."

Leo wasn't able to suppress a wince as Usagi bound his arm, but he did his best to remain motionless. "I'm prepared to let you test that theory once my arm is healed and I find myself a new sword."

Usagi tied the last knot, smiling dryly. "Only time can heal your arm, but I can help you with the second condition." He reached behind him and for the first time Leo noticed the small bundle that the rabbit had brought down with him. "I thought you might be missing these."

Leo sobered as he saw his mask and his sword lying wrapped in the folds of his cloak. "How did you get this?"

Usagi simply gave him a smug look and held out the mask. Leo quickly tied it around his head, then took hold of Usagi's outstretched hand and climbed unsteadily to his feet. Usagi caught hold of his elbow to steady him, frowning a little. "Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Leo forced himself to ignore the ache of chilled muscles as he strapped his sword against his shell once more and pulled on his cloak.

Usagi darted a wary glance up at the grate. "Are you ready? The guards will be changing position any moment, and there is some strange activity in the prison." He laced his fingers together and created a stirrup with his hands, silently offering Leo a boost.

"Isn't that where we are?" Leo stepped into Usagi's palms, gratefully accepting the help. Ordinarily he would have been able to make the jump out of the cell with ease, but he was weakened from cold, hunger, and pain, and he found that he needed the lift. He found himself in a damp, narrow hallway. There was no light. He knelt on extended his good arm down into the cell. Usagi picked up his dark lantern in one hand, sprang up and caught hold of Leo's hand with the other, and climbed nimbly out to join him.

"Not quite. The main holding cells are several floors up. We're in a solitary confinement area in the cellar. Stockman put them in secretly even before the Shredder and his army invaded."

Leo gave his rescuer another skeptical glance. "How did you find out about it?"

"You would be surprised how careless some of the prison guards are when it comes to attending to their ale," Usagi replied. "Certain herbs can decrease inhibitions and make the drinker more talkative." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "Ordinarily I would consider such crude tactics beneath me, but with your execution scheduled for tomorrow I did not have time for finesse."

Usagi set off down the hallway, walking quickly but silently. At first, Leo had to struggle to keep up, legs stiff and sore from his confinement, but after a moment or two he began to move more easily. He followed Usagi up a startlingly long and steep flight of stairs. Although his broken ribs protested angrily, the air he breathed grew warmer and less damp. The ceiling grew lower and lower until they were beneath an old wooden trap door.

Usagi braced his shoulders beneath the door and cautiously lifted. The rusty hinges groaned, but Usagi lifted the door slowly enough so that the sound was quiet and didn't carry. "Hold the door," he whispered.

Leo stepped up to take Usagi's place, letting the the door rest on his good shoulder. He was surprised at the weight, but he didn't have to stay there for long. Usagi was out and stabilizing the door for Leo in a matter of seconds. Leo climbed out, brow ridges lifting as he realized why the door had been so heavy. Cobblestones had been laid over the wood so that when the door was replaced, only someone who knew it was there could pick it out in the center of the floor.

Usagi closed the door on his dark lantern as they started down the hall. They squeezed through a window that was just big enough to allow Leo's inflexible shell through, then dropped to the ground outside. They moved from shadow to shadow, drifting silently as they made their way around the outer wall of the prison. As they passed within view of the main entrance, however, Usagi stiffened and held out a hand.

"What is it?" Leo asked after a moment, when his companion made no attempt to explain.

"Hun is gone," Usagi answered. "As is Stockman. They were patrolling the courtyard when I passed by, but now I do not know where they have gone. And that makes our situation much more dangerous."

"Well, I don't hear any sound of alarm," Leo said. "Let's just go." Both of them froze, however, as the barred door to the prison slowly opened. Two cloaked humans emerged - the larger stood beside the door like a sentry, but the hunch of his shoulders told Leo that whoever this was, he didn't belong there. A shorter, more slender figure followed. They paused, then beckoned to someone out of sight. Leo's eyes widened in surprise as a steady stream of people began following the smaller person as they slipped away.

And then a rush of relief and hope washed over him, because Leo _knew_ the next silhouette to appear: shorter than the humans, cloak concealing the curve of a shell, and the telltale shape of a bo staff strapped to its back. Leo started forward, but Usagi's hand clamped on his arm, holding him back.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"It's okay," Leo said with a smile. "We can show ourselves. That's my brother."

* * *

><p>With every minute that passed, Don felt their loop of time closing like a noose, and the feeling of dread grew as he and the others began to realize that their one chance to save Leo was on the brink of failure.<p>

"I've checked the last cell. He's not here," Raph said, panting, as he ran back to join them. Don glanced at him worriedly. In the dark, it was hard to tell if his strained breaths were due to worry or injury.

"Is there anywhere else we could look?" Mikey asked.

April shook her head helplessly. "I don't know - I thought I knew this place. If they have Leo locked up somewhere else…"

"We have to go," Don said quietly. "Our time's nearly up."

Mikey shook his head. "Donny...we _can't_ just…"

"We have to go," Don repeated firmly. The words caused a terrible ache to well up within his chest, but he forced himself to go on. "It's not just about Leo now. We've got all these people waiting to follow us out." Nobody said anything for a moment, and April swallowed against the knot in her throat. Then Mikey nodded, putting his hand on the back of Raph's shell when the red-masked turtle clenched his hands into trembling fists.

Don sent April down the stairs while he and his brothers dispersed to give instructions to the prisoners. There were several dozen people who had been arrested, and ordinarily such a large group would be difficult to deal with, but the hope of escape and the trust the prisoners placed in the outlaws made everything move smoothly. Casey and April moved out first, and then April ghosted away, leading the prisoners with her.

Casey saw the bleak expression on Don's face, and his expression darkened. "He wasn't in there?"

"No," Don said dejectedly. "We'll have to see if we can get to him later. We can't even watch the prison for when he's taken - " The words _to the gallows_ crumbled to dust on his tongue. "We'll have to wait in the village square and try to get save him then."

"Won't be easy," Casey said.

Don chuckled mirthlessly. "Nothing we do ever is. Listen, Casey, if things go bad tomorrow and we can't get Leo out, you'll have to - " In the arched entryway to the courtyard, a shadow moved, and Don tensed as the sharp edge of awareness cut through his grief. _That's it, we're discovered, we'll have to run…_

But then the shadow separated into two silhouettes, and Don stiffened in surprise as he recognized the long ears of the rabbit archer Usagi, and then he saw -

"_Leo."_ The word rasped out of his throat before he could remember to keep silent, and he crossed the small courtyard in three strides and threw his arms around his brother. "Where the shell did you come from?"

"Usagi tracked me down," Leo said, hugging him back.

And then Don noticed that Leo was only embracing him with one arm, and he stepped back and saw the arm hanging by his side, covered in rough bandages, saw the lines of pain and weariness around his eyes "How badly are you hurt?"

Leo smiled. "I'm okay, Don."

Don looked over at Usagi. He didn't understand what had happened to make Usagi rescue Leo after the way he'd attacked at the tournament, but now wasn't the time to ask questions. "Thank you for finding my brother," he said earnestly.

Usagi dipped his head in a half-bow. "I am glad I could. But if you want to keep him, we should leave."

That brought Don's focus back to the here-and-now. "Right. Just as soon as we get the rest of these people out of here."

Leo looked behind Don in bemusement, giving Casey a distracted wave. "Speaking of...Don, what's going on?"

Don shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "Well, we figured if we were going to all the trouble of breaking _you_ out…"

"You'd break everyone else out, too?" Leo finished, raising a brow ridge.

"It was Mikey's idea."

Leo smiled fondly. "I'm not surprised."

Just then, Mikey bounded down the last few steps and emerged from the prison. "That's everyone, Don," he said. A brilliant smile dawned on his face as he saw Leo, and only Don's hurriedly whispered "_Careful!"_ made him curb his enthusiastic lunge into a gentler embrace.

"_Shell_, Leo, I'm glad to see you! Raph! Raphie, _look!_"

Leo looked up as Raph exited the prison and shut the door behind him. Don saw the way Leo's face shifted when he saw half of Raph's mask stitched closed, saw the scar on his face beneath the red fabric, but before Leo could speak, Raph shrugged and backhanded the air dismissively. "Never mind, Leo. We'll sort everything out later. Let's just get out of here."

Don glanced after the retreating prisoners, nodding briskly. "We're cutting it awfully close," he agreed. "Come on." He started off, following in the direction the prisoners had gone, but they'd only traveled a short distance before a shrill trumpet blast shattered the silent night, and the tramp of booted feet echoed off the stone buildings. Torches flared to life and the shouts of guards rang out.

"There it is," Raph growled. "Turtle luck kicking in again."

"Leo, can you run?" Mikey asked, whirling his chucks out of their holsters to tuck beneath his arms.

Leo looked determined. "I'll be fine."

Don nodded briskly and pulled his bo free. "Okay, guys. Let's go." They set off at a run, Casey beside them, Usagi a ghostly white blur following behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

April clutched the hilt of her sword as she walked. Although the prisoners were doing their best to be silent, it was impossible to completely muffle the scuffing sound of feet over stone. But as she came around the corner, she saw the dark archway of the gate leading to freedom and her heart skipped a little faster. This was going to work. They still had to find Leo, but this was going to work.

Then with a surge of dread she heard the clop of hoofbeats, and Ryan's voice coming from beyond the archway as he saluted: "Mistress Karai."

"Unlock the gate," Karai said coldly.

April gestured sharply to her followers, sending them retreating back the way they had come, but before they had gone far, the gate clanged open and Karai's black gelding cantered into the yard. Her escort ran to keep up with her, carrying blazing torches that chased back the darkness and left April standing exposed. There could be no excuses or explanation for her presence, so April drew her sword and stared Karai down.

Karai's voice sliced through the heavy silence. "I had heard there may be trouble here tonight. I did not expect it to be _you_."

April didn't know what to think. No one aside from the outlaws in Don's camp had known about their plan. Who had betrayed them? "What are you talking about?" she asked stonily.

The Shredder's lieutenant swung down from her horse, eyes flicking over the prisoners huddling against the wall. "One of the guards was found drunk on the floor of a local tavern. When I interrogated him as to how he got into such a disgraceful state, all he could tell me was some babble about a rabbit and the detention cells former sheriff Stockman built in the cellar."

_The cellar._ A cold wave of dread washed over her, and April swallowed hard. She hadn't known about any detention cells. Now they were out of time, and Leo and his brothers were as good as dead. Behind Karai, April could see Ryan looking at her, hand clenched around his spear, waiting to spring to her aid if need be. April didn't make eye contact with him, but shook her head just once.

Karai turned to her guards. "Sound the alarm!"

The trumpet blast echoed off the walls. April whirled around, crying out, "Get to the armory!" The prisoners started to run, but she was faster. The guard at the door saw her coming and charged at her. She dodged his strike but he couldn't dodge hers, and he crumpled to the ground with a groan. She yanked the keys from his belt and threw open the door. The prisoners flooded past her and began to arm themselves.

"April!"

She whirled around to see Don and his brothers - _all three of his brothers, _she noted with surprise and relief - running towards her. Casey and Usagi were with them, and as they skidded to a stop in front of her, Don asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know! Somehow Karai found out that someone was going to try to rescue Leo, and she's alerted the guards!" She gestured behind her. "They're moving around the outside of the compound but once they do, they'll close in."

Don swallowed hard, and April could see the fear in his eyes. The prison complex was large, but the exits were small and far apart. No matter how hard they fought, they were trapped like cattle in a pen. It would only be a matter of time before the Shredder's army overwhelmed them.

"Well, we'll fight together then," Mikey said stoutly. "Won't we, Raph?"

"Yeah, Mikey." Raph didn't smile, but his voice was as gentle as April had ever heard it. "The four of us. Together."

Leo drew his sword, wincing a little as his injuries throbbed, but his movements were unhindered by the pain. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Usagi."

"Do not apologize." Usagi smiled thinly. "I welcome the chance to fight openly instead of slinking in the shadows like a treacherous ninja."

"Hey!" Mikey gave the rabbit an offended look. "Who says ninjas are treacherous?"

"Now's not the time, Mikey," Leo said.

April took a breath to brace herself - and then they were out of time, and the Shredder's soldiers and prison guards converged on them. The prisoners came pouring out of the armory - out the door, wrenching the bars from the windows and climbing out the narrow frames.

April had wondered if she would feel afraid - but there was no time. Not when she was dancing back and forth, her sword clutched in her hands as tightly as if it were part of her body. Don fought silently to her right, his bo driving the guards back to a respectful distance; Mikey was a green and orange blur, streaking through the press of soldiers too quickly for them to catch him. Leo and Raph fought side by side; Raph with his pair of knives, staying to Leo's right to compensate for his brother's wounded arm, while Leo watched Raph's blind left side. There was Casey, dropping guards right and left with his clubs, and Usagi, a small, lithe figure causing an appalling amount of damage.

But the guards were still coming, and April realized that, in spite of the number that had fallen, there were more than before. The realization was a brick in her stomach - the guards were being reinforced by the Shredder's soldiers, and the outlaws and freed prisoners were gradually being pushed back towards a corner of the compound.

April threw herself back as a soldier hewed wildly at her throat. She barely evaded him, feeling the sharp sting of a blade against her cheek, and a streak of blood appeared like a red thread against her pale skin.

"Leo, we've gotta get out of here!" Raph said, kicking a guard away while driving back a second with a vicious slash of his blades.

"We can't abandon these people!" Leo's voice was tight and strained, his movements starting to lag. "We can't even order a retreat - there's nowhere for them to run. They'll be slaughtered if we break!"

Usagi ran his sword through two guards at once and wrenched the red-dripping blade free. "Her Highness, at least, should go."

"I'm not leaving you!" April shot back breathlessly. A huge soldier lunged at her, crossing the flats of their blades together with an ear-piercing shriek of steel on steel. Her arms began to shake from the strain, but she snarled and dug deep, bringing all her fear and anger to the surface to fling the soldier back.

But the walls were closing in - and then came a sound that chilled her very marrow: the battle roar of the Shredder. He hove into view, a towering, bristling wall of armor, red eyes glaring like coals from within his helmet. He wasn't relying on his bladed gauntlets this time. A wicked looking sword was clutched in his hands, and as his gaze found Leo, a bellow of rage echoed off the stone walls. "_He is mine!"_

He plunged into the melee so quickly that April caught her breath, and then Karai was there before her, smiling with savage triumph, and April was forced to go on the defensive. Karai was faster and stronger than any of the soldiers, and a small knot of panic began to bloom in April's stomach.

The Shredder slashed his way to Leonardo. Leo was half his height but holding his own, teeth bared in a snarl of pain and rage. The bandages had fallen from his arm, and blood streamed down in red rivulets against his green skin.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough!" the Shredder snarled. "I would have enjoyed watching you hang, but I will take greater pleasure in killing you myself!"

"I don't intend to let you - sorry for the disappointment!" Leo ground out, deflecting a blow at his head.

"My only _disappointment_ is that your death will be swift!" The heavy sword flashed down again, crashing against Leonardo's, and this time, the leader of the outlaws staggered. He fell to his knees, arms shaking as he held his sword over his head, one hand on the hilt and the other on the flat of the blade, his dwindling strength the only thing keeping the Shredder from cleaving his skull in two. The fiery red eyes narrowed as the Shredder bore down. His voice was a viper-like hiss. "When I capture your brothers, their fate will not be so kind!"

Leo's eyes narrowed, and the spark of fury in their depths rekindled to a blazing inferno. A growl rumbled out of his chest as he heaved against the crushing weight. The edges of his sword bit into his hand, causing blood to seep from his fingers and trickle down his wrist. But he didn't waver, rising inch by agonizing inch.

The Shredder abruptly reared back, the loss of pressure sending Leo stumbling forward. The Shredder laughed in triumph and brought his sword down in a backhanded slash, aimed to take off Leonardo's head - but Leo flung himself forward, bringing his blade to bear in both hands and swinging it in a wild upward strike. The Shredder's blow fell and Leo was slammed to the ground - but not before Leo's sword struck with a sharp, metallic _clank_ and a shower of sparks, and the Shredder's helmet went sailing through the air until it clattered to a halt on the blood-slick cobblestones. The headless body twitched, wavered, then crashed to the ground.

Karai's scream of rage and grief drowned out the cries of Leo's brothers. The entire battle froze for just an instant, then Karai whirled away from April, dashing for where Leo had fallen with murder in her eyes. She was too fast and April couldn't catch her. April took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could. "_Mikey!"_

Impossibly, Michelangelo heard her. He saw Karai moving. He vaulted over the seething mass of soldiers to land in front of Leo, nunchucks whirling like twin tornadoes. The laughter was gone from his eyes as he stared down Karai, and his voice was hard and cold as he gave his warning. "Stay away from him!"

Seeing the Shredder fall had caused a momentary panic among his soldiers. The prisoners took advantage of the uncertainty to surge forward, but the guards' retreat was brief, and they rallied around Karai before turning back to the attack.

April fought her way to Leo's side, gasping in dismay as she finally saw him. He was conscious, but panting and shaking in pain. The Shredder's final blow had failed to behead him, but the blade had carved a deep wedge out of the shell behind his left shoulder. Raph's vehement swearing jerked her out of her stunned paralysis, and she rushed to help him raise his injured brother from the ground. A thin, breathless cry escaped before Leo clamped his jaws together, unresisting as he was lifted.

"Raph, what now?" April struggled to beat back the waves of fear. Leo's arm was heavy around her, and blood from his wounds became a hot, wet patch on her shoulder.

Raph swallowed hard, holding Leo as tightly as he dared, looking around in bleak desperation. "I don't know."

The sound of metal on stone caused her to lift her eyes, and with a sinking heart, April saw dozens upon dozens of grappling hooks latching on to the top of the wall. More soldiers came swarming up the wall and charging into the fight, and April pressed closer to the brothers, feeling the last of her hope desert her.

But…

But the fresh wave of soldiers was fighting _against_ the Shredder's forces, cutting through their ranks with ruthless efficiency. The sound of a bugle sounded from beyond the prison compound wall, echoing in the torchlit night, and then came a sound April never thought she'd hear again: the clear, bright trumpet call that announced the coming of the king.

"They're running!" Mikey cheered in disbelief. "Donny - _they're running!_"

It was true. Caught between the fierce desperation of the prisoners and the fresh strength of the newcomers, the Shredder's soldiers broke and fled. Karai tossed one last wrathful glare over her shoulder and disappeared into the dark.

And just as the first faint light of dawn began to show in the east, King August rode through the gates of the prison, leading a host of armored men behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the last of the Shredder's men had been locked up and the bodies cleared from the prison yard, April finally allowed herself to rush forward and embrace her uncle.

"This is a bit of an understatement, but I am so happy to see you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. August chuckled, and if perhaps his laugh and April's voice sounded more choked than normal, neither of them mentioned it. She drew back a bit, anxiously looking him over. His skin had been darkened by the sun, and he was thinner and rougher-looking than when she had seen him last. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, my dear." His brows drew together in concern as he looked at her. "But, April, are you hurt? You're covered in blood!"

She shook her head. "It's not mine. But, Uncle August, where have you been? I thought…"

"You thought our ship had been lost at sea." August smiled thinly. "It was, but fortunately, myself and most of the crew were not. But it did leave us stranded on an island with no way to get home. That is, until Admiral Mortu and his ship passed within hailing distance." He gestured behind him at the tall, stern-looking man who had ridden alongside him. "We attempted to return to the main port, but found out it had been completely overrun by the Shredder's armies. We were forced to make landfall elsewhere, beyond his reach, and travel over land, collecting what remained of loyal soldiers as we came." He gestured at the armored men that had accompanied him, but then his expression became grim. "I have become acquainted with what has happened during my absence. My only regret is that I could not bring the invader to justice myself."

"I'm just glad you're back," April said, hugging him again. She turned to Mortu. "Thank you, Admiral, for bringing my uncle back. And for helping defeat the Shredder's army. If there is anything I can do to repay you, name it, and if it is in my power I will give it to you."

Mortu inclined his head respectfully. "You are welcome, Your Highness. But my men and I do not require payment. All I ask is that I be allowed to take the head and body of Oroku Saki with me when I set off for my own country. He is guilty of war crimes there and my people have the rightful claim to what remains of him."

April's eyes widened slightly. "I was not aware of this." She glanced over to where the Shredder had been placed, wrapped in tent canvas and set to the side. They had not wanted the tyrant's body to be placed with their own dead. "You may take him with you," she said at last. "But are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you?"

The admiral's smile was spare, but sincere. "Nothing, my lady." He turned to August. "Sire, I would take my leave unless you have further need of me."

"No, my friend. Go." August extended his hand to Mortu. "Travel safely, and remember that you are always welcome here."

Mortu smiled and bowed, then moved off to gather his men. April's brow furrowed slightly as several armed guards bundled the Shredder's armored body into a heavy iron sarcophagus and locked it shut. It seemed an unusual precaution to take with a dead body, but she chalked it up to different customs.

August sighed as Mortu and his soldiers began riding out, turning back to April, a sardonic smile on his bearded face. "Now, my dear...what's all this about you running about the forest with outlaws?"

* * *

><p>The inside of the nearby barracks churned with hushed activity as the wounded from both sides were tended. Nobody was entirely at ease - the Shredder's soldiers more often than not needed to be restrained in spite of their wounds, and the prisoners and the king's men kept a watchful eye on each other, neither side sure if the others wouldn't turn on them. Despite the crowded room, the turtles had carved out a bubble of space for themselves on one of the lower bunks - maintained mostly by Raph's warning glare and the way his hands rested on the hilts of his knives.<p>

Don tied the last suture on Leo's arm and set aside the needle, wiping his bloodstained hands on a damp rag.. "There, you're set." He bent forward slightly to meet Leo's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

Leo smiled thinly, lifting his head from Mikey's shoulder. "Well, I'm not bleeding anymore." He was seated behind his brother, leaning his plastron against Mikey's carapace, in too much pain to lie down but too weary to sit up on his own.

"Small favors," Don murmured. He ghosted his fingertips over Leo's damaged shell. "Well, luckily it's not cracked all the way through, but it's going to take a long time to grow back in. And it may not look normal when it does."

Leo gave a dismissive little shrug, as much as he was able. "It'll be okay." He turned his attention to Raph. "I'd really feel better if you'd let Don take a look at your eye."

Raph rolled the eye that his brothers _could_ see. "For the third time, it's _fine._ Believe me, you don't want to see it. It'll just take some getting used to. Best part right now is that Mikey looks only _half_ as ugly as he used to."

"Excuse you," Mikey said, bristling with feigned offense. "I will have you reminded that I am the pretty one."

A sudden bustle of activity near the barrack door caught Leo's attention, and he looked over to see King August enter the building with April at his side. Soldiers straightened their shoulders and saluted respectfully as he moved among them. Leo was relieved that the king had returned, but he couldn't shake the trepidation that caused his stomach to twist. He and his brothers were still outlaws, still wanted men who had survived by theft and by poaching in the king's forest. Men had died at their hands. True, they were the Shredder's soldiers, but they had died all the same. April had promised them a fair shake and he trusted her that she would follow through, but despite the fact that Leo, his brothers, and the rest of their fighters had spent years fighting in August's name, the king was still an unknown entity.

From across the room, Casey saw August enter. He finished the bandage he was tying, then withdrew to join his friends, reaching their side shortly before August and April did. Don stood respectfully, but August smiled and shook his head when he saw Leo try to rise.

"Do not trouble yourself," he said kindly. "I will not ask a wounded man to stand on formality."

Leo moved back, away from Mikey's shell to sit up on his own. He inclined his head, the closest he could manage to a formal bow. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I did not expect that I would have the honor of meeting The Hood so soon after my return," August said.

The statement caught the attention of several of the king's guards standing nearby, and Leo's brothers gave them a watchful look, but Leo kept his attention focused on August. "The honor is mine, Your Majesty."

"April has told me about what you and your men have done in my absence," August said. "I don't think you know how famous you are. I was hearing stories about you even before I landed on shore. Did you know that even Admiral Mortu had heard rumors of the legendary outlaw who was plaguing the Shredder?"

Leo's eyes widened. "No, sir, I didn't."

"Yes, you've carved out quite a reputation for yourself. And from what I've seen tonight and heard from April, none of the rumors were exaggerated." When Leonardo remained silent, August raised a brow and asked, "Do you have nothing to say?"

He met the king's gaze unflinchingly. "I'm not sure what I _can_ say, Sire. You know what I have done." Donatello added softly, "What _we've_ done," but Leo continued without acknowledging him. "I chose to live in hiding for the sake of my brother, and became an outlaw for the sake of my country. We couldn't stand by and let the Shredder go unchallenged."

"Yes, your brother," August said, thoughtfully. He spared a glance for Raphael, who stared belligerently back. "April has told me his story as well. And I am sorry that such injustice was present in my kingdom, even while I was here. It should not have happened, and had I known about it, Raphael would not have been branded a murderer." The rebellious set slipped from Raph's shoulders, and cautious hope began to dawn on his face. "You and your brothers - and the rest of your small army - committed crimes, but you are not guilty of treason. You were defending your homeland and fighting for your king, even though you had experienced hardship and injustice under his rule."

Leo shook his head. "Your Majesty, you couldn't have known - "

But August spoke over him. "No, Leonardo. Do not object. I didn't know, but I should have. The sheriffs carry my authority. I never thought to make sure they would not abuse it." He raised his voice so it would carry throughout the barracks. "Effective immediately, all those whom the Shredder declared outlaws are hereby pardoned. Furthermore, the one known as Raphael Scarlet is declared innocent." He shifted his gaze to Raph as he spoke. "The lives he took were in self-defense, and he was falsely accused of murder by a corrupt lawman. There will be no retribution against him."

Raphael stared at him in astonishment, unable to quite believe that the death sentence that had been hanging over his head for ten years was gone, just like that. Don grinned, giving him a nudge. "What do you say, Raph?" he murmured teasingly.

Raph fumbled for a moment before he managed a faint, "Thank you."

But even if his gratitude was not effusive, it was sincere, and August smiled. "Couriers will be sent out today, so the entire kingdom will know. And they will know just how deeply they are in your debt."

Leo's weary face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He looked to April, standing beside her uncle with a brilliant smile on her face. "And thank you, Your Highness, for having faith in us and for pleading our case to the king."

She laughed at his formal tone. "It's _April_, Leo," she corrected, coming forward and reaching out to rest her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Well," August said briskly, "It seems to me that I find my kingdom at a lack of sheriffs. The two that _were_ in charge here are under arrest, and as for the others…" he shrugged. "The ones that were in power are either corrupt or dead. Leonardo, you and your brothers are free to go wherever you wish, but I would like to offer you the job that Stockman and Hun have left vacant." Leo looked up, startled, but before he could answer, August went on: "I would not ask you to separate from your brothers, of course. If you like, the four of you may return to your hometown of York and preside there - or you may choose from any other city. For the other posts, I will trust your judgment and if there are those among your soldiers who you believe would be worthy of serving as sheriff, the position will be offered to them as well."

"I - thank you, Sire," Leo stammered, taken aback by the unexpected offer. "I'll gladly pass the word to my fighters."

"All due respect, Your Majesty," Raph said, "but I think we're done with York."

"We could stay here," Mikey put in. "This town is big enough for the four of us, I think - and, Casey, if your parents came, you could set up a carpentry business again."

"Sensei would be here," Don said hopefully.

Leo glanced around at his brothers. "Do you...do you guys need to think about this first?"

Raph folded his arms across his chest. "We've pretty much been 'law enforcement' for the past four years," he said with a smirk. "This'd just make it official." Don smiled, and Mikey gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Excellent," August said. "We'll discuss the terms of your pay tomorrow." He moved away, then, heading for one of his commanders, but April stayed, sitting on the ground beside Leo's bunk.

"You're sure you're going to be okay?" she asked.

Leo leaned gratefully against Mikey's shell once more, but he managed a smile. "I'm sure."

She tugged at a piece of straw poking out from the canvas mattress. "It's a poor consolation for what happened to you...but you should know the chaos after the tournament kept the Shredder's army and attention focused within the kingdom. He had no warning of August and Mortu moving in."

"Then we did our job," Mikey said. He patted her shoulder. "Things could've ended badly, but they didn't. Don't focus on the might-have-beens." April smiled up at him and briefly rested her hand on top of his in silent gratitude.

Usagi threaded his way through the crowd, giving Leo an appraising look as he stopped beside the bunk. "Well, despite your best efforts to thwart my decision to save your life, it seems that you will live after all."

"I'm going to do my best," Leo answered. He nodded at the rucksack on Usagi's back. "Time to go?"

Usagi nodded. "I believe this is the first time I can say I am satisfied that I did not complete my mission. It was an honor to have met you, Leonardo."

Leo smiled. "Same here. Travel safely." Usagi bowed, first to Leo and his brothers, then more deeply to April, and then he was gone, disappearing through the doorway into the morning sunlight.

"So what now, Leo?" Don asked.

Leo sighed. "Now...I guess we get used to being respectable again."

"Don't worry, Raphie," Mikey said earnestly. "I can help you remember how. Hey!" He yelped as Raph flicked his snout, rubbing his nose with one hand while swatting at Raph with the other. Leo braced himself reflexively, but in spite of the roughhousing, Mikey was careful to keep himself still to keep from jostling him.

"So, guys," April said, speaking up before the minor conflict could turn into a slapfight, "how far away do your dad and Casey's parents live? Can they get here soon?"

"Well...they're a good distance away," Leo started to say, "But…"

"...But if I can get a wagon and a team of horses," Casey cut in, "I can be back with my folks and Master Splinter in less than three weeks."

All four turtles brightened at the thought of seeing their father. "Would you, Casey?" Leo asked. He tried not to sound overly hopeful, but exhaustion had lessened his reserve and he couldn't hide the wistful longing in his voice.

"Consider it done." Casey saluted and headed for the door.

"You're leaving now?" April asked in surprise. "You haven't slept in a day and half! None of you have," she added, glancing at the turtles.

Casey waved dismissively. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll sleep when we're home." And with that, he was gone.

Mikey sighed happily. "Home. We haven't been able to say that in a while. Feels good to say it again."

"The rolling stones begin gathering moss?" Don asked with a sideways smile.

"Something like that." Mikey bit back a smirk. "Although one would argue that Raph already has more than enough moss. I keep telling him to take baths more often, but he never - hey!" Mikey aimed another swipe at Raph after getting his nose flicked again. Don curled an arm around Leo and carefully moved him back, giving Mikey and Raph free reign to swat at each other.

Leo rested against Don's shoulder, listening to the humor and exasperation in April's voice as she scolded his brothers. "Raph! You've got _stitches_ in your _head_, in case you've forgotten, and Mikey, don't even _think_ I missed seeing you favoring that wrist. Honestly, it's bad enough that the Shredder's soldiers almost took you apart without the two of you trying to finish the job…"

Don chuckled, the gentle rumble thrumming pleasantly against Leo's shell, somehow seeming to ease the deep ache from his wounds. "Ah, yes, sounds like home already."

"True enough," Leo answered with a lopsided smile.

Don leaned forward a little to see his face more clearly. "So is The Hood ready to adjust to civilian life?"

"More than ready." Leo leaned more closely against his brother. "The Hood is ready to be just Leonardo again."

"Good to hear," Don said. "Leonardo's not a bad guy. I always liked him."

Leo smiled and shut his eyes, tuning out the bustle of activity around him to let the presence of his brothers wash reassuringly over him. Their only possessions were the clothes on their backs and the weapons they carried. They didn't have a place to live. But the king had returned, and they were safe; they'd accomplished what they'd set out to do; and in less than a month, Splinter would be with them once more. And that, Leo thought, was all they needed.


End file.
